Because the galaxy is cruel AU
by LadyVos
Summary: This is a sequel to The wreck of a dissolved dream and follows on two years from the events that transpired in that fic. Vader and Ventress are very much a team now as they fight to contain the rebels and uphold the stability of the Empire, and yet, their
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Because the galaxy is cruel. AU

**Author:** DarkTemplar (LadyVos)

**Characters:** Vader, Ventress, The Emperor and Obi-Wan in memoriam.

**Rating:** M mainly for violence.

**Feedback:** Would be lovely.

**Summary:** This follows on from my other fic: The wreck of a dissolved dream. Two years have passed since the events in that fic and Vader and Ventress are now very much a team working together for the glory of the Empire.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own the characters or Star Wars, George Lucas does. This is just for recreational purposes, and I derive no income from it. Captain Strom is mine though.

"Do you need assistance, Lord Vader?"

"Yes Captain Strom, I do." Vader knew exactly whom he had in mind. There was but one who'd serve best at his side for this task.

"Lord Vader?" The Captain chimed in again, reminding Vader that the officer required him to reply.

"Ah, Captain, I will take care of this personally. Lead your men away from here. There is much going on in Sector 7. This rabble is disorganised in their attack, but their numbers are great. Reassemble your troops and make your way there."

"Very good, my Lord. We will deal with them."

"Captain Strom, I will expect a full report afterwards. Good luck and good hunting to you and your men."

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Now Go!"

"Yes my Lord."

Vader considered his man Strom for a moment. He was definitely the outstanding imperial officer of his time, as Vader judged from his dealings with him. He was a most capable officer that would soon make Admiral if Vader had anything to say about it. It felt good to know that some tasks could be given over to people that were smart and well trained; Strom had both his respect and confidence.

Vader terminated the link and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his mind now becoming fully engaged with the upcoming assault on the bunker. He afforded himself a small chuckle as he thought of the poor unfortunate rebel bastards that he would soon be sending to their impending doom. With that sentiment warming its way through him, Vader leapt off the edge of his docked speeder and looked around him cautiously and calculatedly. It seemed quiet, but his Force assisted senses picked up on rebel conversation coming from a building about a mile or so away. He sensed a large enough number of them; a mixture of intelligence operatives and armed soldiers, judging by the parts of the discussion he could pick up. He sensed the fear, yet despite that, their fierce resolution was just as strong. He smiled inwardly and thought, 'perfect'.

He bent his head down slightly, as if about to pray, closed his eyes and focused on the one who would serve him best.

'Asajj, hear me.'

The wind ruffled his hair and with his eyes still closed, he felt the breeze across his face, as he waited for her to respond to him. A short time elapsed before he felt the familiar tingle in his mind that ushered in her reply.

'Lord Vader, what do you require?'

'I need your help.' He could almost envisage those lips of hers curling into a satisfied smirk at that, knowing how much she enjoyed a pithy appeal.

'Where are you?' He mentally sent her the appropriate co-ordinates of his location.

'And waste no time getting here,' he added.

'I'll be there before you can even think about cursing my name for my tardiness,' she piped back.

'You are insolent as always.' But he grinned as he said it, and it must have carried over into her mind because he heard her subtle laughter before their connection petered out.

He began to pace in front of his speeder as he waited for her to join him. He was always excited before a clash; the mounting anticipation for battle was like the surge of an incoming tide that he could not resist. Today, even more so, he looked forward to eradicating these rebels who dared to come to this sacred place; Korriban, resting place of the Sith Lords. And the Master would be pleased also, to have him put a stop to the desecration. Vader afforded himself a moment to contemplate how it would play out afterwards with Sidious. He would make his usual report, kneeling before Lord Sidious respectfully, recounting the victory and Vader would then look up into the Dark Master's face for his reaction, like a proud child to his adoring parent. The Sith Master would bestow that smile upon him; that smile that could be described more accurately as a gloriously sinister pulling back of the lips; in an upturned manner and punctuated by a slight hiss of pleasure.

To serve and to be appreciated was Vader's greatest desire; to be told by his Master that he was strong, heroic and Sidious' most loyal servant was music to his ears. Such worthy deeds were always rewarded handsomely. Sidious had already given him a palace of his own and even more autonomy to handle the defense of the Empire against the rebels in his own way. Yes, Lord Sidious would praise him for this latest conquest, Vader already had that accounted for. Such was his supreme confidence in his own abilities, and those of his soon to join him in association, that victory in his mind had already been assured. Vader needed no incentive other than that supreme self confidence backed by his Master's satisfaction in his work to spur him on.

In addition to his Master's favour, Vader enjoyed a healthy fearful respect from his legions; respect that he thrived on, one could almost say, that he glutted on. He thrilled especially to the fear factor, especially where the enemy was concerned, for he was known now throughout the galaxy as the Emperor's right hand. He fed off an adversary's fear, like nothing he'd experienced before as a Jedi. With the Dark Side as his ally, humility was not important, and looking back now, he couldn't understand why it ever was. As a Sith, the Dark Side gave him license to let loose these darker passions, tendencies he'd once harbored shamefully, but now with no consequence, it seemed, and it felt like such a freedom and how comforting that was to him. There was a time when he wanted only to be liked and accepted; a naïve ambition that made him wince to even recollect, considering the man that he had become.

He came back to his surroundings and the present situation, rubbing his hands together and looking up to the sky in anticipation. She was near, judging by the ripple in the Force. The dark edges of his mind normally curling and drifting, dispersed suddenly, as if smoke had been stirred by the waving of a hand. The tension built up within him in a most pleasant way as he allowed the Dark Side of the Force to flood him. He was energized, as he would now have her at his back too. Asajj and himself, engaged in face to face combat with the rebel scum, his favourite kind of fight. To see the whites of the eyes of these rebels before him as he cut them down was his anticipatory thrill. To see the fear in the faces of those before him as they faced the wrath of his lightsabre gave him a powerful charge. The Dark Side of the Force poured into him and he felt himself pulse with its energy. He felt her pulse with it too, as her ship drew closer. The Dark Jedi and the Apprentice Sith; together they were unstoppable.

It was a good day for fighting.

His eyes locked onto her approach and tracked her speeder as it arced across the violet sky before it came to land just a short distance away from where he stood. He momentarily dropped his gaze and put an arm over his eyes to shield them from the billowing dust that was thrown up by the craft's descent. The engines soon cut out and the cockpit dome opened. He put down his arm and raised his eyes again, watching as her dark form emerged from the settling dust cloud that had been created by the back thrust of the retro boosters used for landing. She adeptly hopped off the craft, and after a brisk trot was beside him.

"Alright then, I'm here." She placed a hand on her lightsabre clipped to her belt and looked up at him with steely determination; her face all business. He looked down at her with an equal steel of gaze.

"Let's go!" Was all he said, and they raced off together to meet their unfortunate foe.  
-------------------------------------------------------------

They stood back to back and breathing heavily, each with their lightsabre raised in front of them. All around them lay the corpses of the slain; every last man had gone down before them. Whoever was not put to death by the blade had been dispatched by being thrown against a wall, or met with fatal force by flying equipment, made possible by one or both warriors waving a hand to make it so. In any case, bodies were broken fatally while others were force choked till their life had given out. The compound too had not escaped their wrath; it was a testament to Force destruction, with smashed equipment strewn everywhere and beams laying splintered or hanging precariously from the roof. The floor itself was buckled in some places, pitted in others. The power of the Dark Side was evident here as two of its practitioners gradually calmed themselves to a steady state, assimilating the fact that their work was at an end. The rebels were no more then meat now; whatever spirits were harboured in their bodies had taken flight or refuge, to some guessed-at oblivion.

The two warriors lowered their weapons and turned to look at each other, both of them covered in blood spatter, but smiling. To the victors go the spoils, as the old saying went and survival, as well as glory to the Empire, was theirs to bask in.

"It's done then, they are all dead," he said quietly.

"Lord Sidious will be pleased," she bowed her head humbly to him.

He drew close to her and bent his head down to engage her eyes. "He will be pleased with us." She quirked an eyebrow at him, but he continued on.

"You fought well, very well." He looked away from her and surveyed the room, before turning his gaze back to her.

"I felt something extra from you today. You have grown stronger, and I haven't even noticed till now. I like it. I want to be able to call upon it again when I need it."

"I did feel something more…I don't know what it was. I can sense something here. As soon as I had landed I felt a power…" She closed her hand into a fist as she stared off absently in silent contemplation.

"I was most impressed, and I think I know the source of it, at least partially at any rate." Her eyes refocused on him as she looked at him quizzically.

He returned her look with a gleam in his eye. There was something he knew that he was not telling her, she thought to herself. She grew more suspicious as he came closer still and bent his mouth to her ear to whisper something to her. Maybe it was a secret, she thought, perhaps some intell that he was afraid a stray rebel still alive might chance to hear.

"I want to show you something." He said in a reverent tone, as though it deserved all the gravity he could muster. He had her intrigued.

"You are indeed mysterious my Dark Lord. What is it?"

"Come." Was all he said in reply as he extended his hand to her, the look on his face giving her no hint as to what this puzzle might exactly be.

"As you wish." She said in turn, and with a flurry of her hand she bade him lead her on, though he stood his ground, his hand still stretched out towards her. She relented with a sigh and took his proffered hand in hers, allowing him to pull her through the now destroyed exit of the building.

"Lead me to see this 'something' you speak of." He looked down at her as they linked arms and he smiled in a knowing fashion.

"You'll see."

They walked arm in arm until they reached Vader's speeder where she let go of his arm to clip her lightsabre to her belt, as he did the same. Once on board, strapped in and waiting for take off, Asajj could not help but feel the strange energy emanating from Vader. She watched him ready the craft for flight; he was in fine spirits, she surmised, probably still buzzing from the high of the battle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Asajj walked silently behind Vader, taking in with wonder the sights around her. Cobbled stones under her feet felt smooth from ancient wear and tear and statues were scattered everywhere she cared to roam. Meandering pathways leading to geometric structures, some covered in overgrown creeper plants that dripped from railings above them, filled her vision. She felt awe about this place. This was no ordinary gravesite, she thought to herself; this was consecrated ground, steeped in the Dark Side of the Force. It had a chill to it as well that she could not explain due to the weather, for the sun beamed down from above. The air was warm around her, and the sky was as blue and clear as ever, though there was a definite coldness to the site that felt unnatural; a coldness she felt internally.

"What is this place?" she breathed.

"A sacred Sith site, a Sith graveyard. Dark Masters from the long distant past have all been brought to rest here. They are entombed here, all of them." He looked up and around and took in deep breaths as he stood at the steps of a pyramid-like structure that was capped off by a statue of a hooded figure posed in contemplation. The figure stooped as if weighed down by both knowledge and the ravages of old age, with a hand on its chin and its head bent down in a focused fashion.

"I can still feel their presence," he said softly, as he turned towards her.

"And you must feel it too. You must have sensed it, for it was what spurred you to greater things, beyond your normal capabilities today. I could feel the power in you; I could feel you drawing on it." He looked down as if deep in thought.

"I could feel it in me," he whispered breathily.

They walked up the steps which led to an expansive courtyard, and beyond the wall was a great garden into which they passed. It was overgrown with weeds, but in the centre was a splendid fountain that still held water; some of it trickled from a spout in the middle of it. They stopped at the rim of this fountain and each dipped a hand into the cool water to stir their fingers in it. Vader scooped up a handful of it and brought it to his lips to drink and she followed him in this action.

"It tastes sweet," she said.

"The power of the Sith," he whispered as he looked off into the distance taking in the extent of the gravesite, looking as if he sought something from it, such was the questioning look on his face. She found herself studying his countenance, in fact she had been doing it for some time now. She followed his surveying eyes as they raked over the stone paths, the statues, and the walls that went for miles around; vast, ancient and still. A sad pensive look crossed his features that spoke of one who searched futilely. It took her by surprise momentarily, but just as she thought to make sense of it, the look disappeared and he turned to her suddenly, as if lifted from a trance.

"You were a sight to behold today Asajj." He spoke quietly as he lifted a gloved hand to her head and ran his fingers lightly down her cheek before they came to rest on her chin. She met his eyes, smiling slightly.

"You provide me with the example I need…To strive, to want to excel. I embrace the darkness. I want all it can give me."

"Indeed," he whispered back to her wistfully before continuing.

"Keep it that simple, my Dark Lady Ventress. That focus is what keeps us all going…" His voice was carried away by the wind that whipped up suddenly, as if the interruption was necessary to avoid a deeper philosophical discussion arising between them.

"…Black or white, night or day…" More words spilled from his lips that she managed to hear over the roar of the wind, though she did not understand them. And then, just as suddenly, the wind was gone.

"Vader?" She peered into his eyes questioningly.

He gave a slight chuckle as he looked down at her. "Asajj, you're goals are clear. You have no nightly thoughts of doubt, do you? I can see this quite plainly. I admire it very much."

And then her lips went slack at the look she recognised in his eyes. The contented admiration conveyed in them was hard to deny. How quickly his mood could change, she thought. She felt the power he spoke of though, here in this place it was palpable. The Dark Side flowed both within her and within him and it surged between them. She took a step closer towards him as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"You think too much, you and the Emperor both with your theories on the Dark Force. To me it's something to use, no more, no less, it's just how I live."

He ventured nothing in reply to this, just a simple nod of agreement, tacit approval of the simplicity of the philosophy which she lived by. They stared at one another for a moment or two, and after he drew in a very deep breath he said quietly, "You're right, Asajj. It should be that simple."

With her eyes remaining fixed upon him, she pulled off her glove with her teeth and reaching up to his face, ran her naked fingers along the scar that ran above and below his right eye; the scar that she had given him once, long ago, when they were enemies. He closed his eyes upon her touch and drew in a slow shuddering breath. Oh, but he was beautiful in his response to her caress, this young Sith before her. Some two years ago, one of the strangest days of her existence, was marked by the realization that a Sith could indeed cry. He had opened up and showed her his pain. Much had transpired since then. He was hard now, ruthless, ambitious, dedicated to the Empire, and his Emperor. And yet, the way Vader hung on Sidious' every word, not like a sycophant exactly, but like someone who's very sanity depended on it, made her wonder if he was still haunted by his chosen path. He still had his questioning nature, though he clearly enjoyed his command and duties. He seemed to revel in his own manufactured mental self-torture. She found it all intriguing. He was her mystery to solve.

Now they stood together in a Sith graveyard, the blood of their enemies caked upon their clothes and dried upon their skin. And though his face was dotted with specks of this rebel blood, and her scar was not the only one that marked his visage anymore, he was still utterly handsome. Indeed it was a pleasure to look upon him, with his golden skin, yellow-rimmed deep blue eyes, pillow soft lips that frequently pulled back in a snarl, and statuesque physique. He'd put away his Jedi robes and was clad in his now trademark leather, as was she, and the black of the synth-leather set off his gorgeous hair wonderfully. It was now quite long, almost past his shoulders; a fitting crown, appreciated by one who had none at all. She sighed softly in a casual lament.

He picked up on her thoughts. "You don't need that. You please me just as you are." He whispered such reassurances in her ear, as his words and his proximity, sent shivers down her back. She suddenly realised that all the while as she was contemplating him, his hand had been at the base of her neck, tenderly rubbing the skin, just above her spine, and this had been the source of the tingle, the strange seductive throb that she felt. His touch was electric, but it had nothing to do with the electrostatic fingertips of his mechanical hand. She thrilled at the touch of it anyway; a droid-like appendage, but wielded by a humanoid being. She found it utterly fascinating; a cyborg limb fused to flesh, controlled by an entity that had a real beating heart belonging to the second most powerful being in the galaxy. He was one of a kind to say the least.

They looked away from each other momentarily as he let his hand drop away from her. She turned to the fountain and plunged her hand into the water once more, scooping a handful of the cool clear liquid to pour over his head. He stood before her calmly, letting her do this. Droplets covered his hair and face. Those in his hair caught the sunlight at just the right angles to make them shimmer like crystals over his golden locks, as the droplets on his face, collected downward by gravity, became tinged with red as the water mixed with the blood on his forehead and cheeks. Asajj dipped her hand into the water again and yet again, running her hand over his face, washing away the enemies' blood in a methodical, reverent fashion. When she was finished, he returned the favour. He swept his large, wet hand over her smooth white skin as she closed her eyes and remained utterly still. Anyone that would have dared to have spied on the dark couple by the fountain would have been struck by the ritualistic nature of the scene before them. But then, this Sith haven was deserted and the two black leather clad figures were alone to pay homage to the Dark Lords of the Sith as they saw fit, if indeed that was what they were doing.

And then it was finished. They were both cleansed of the dirty blood of the enemy. They stared into one another's eyes once more before Vader wrapped his mechanical arm firmly around her waist and pulled her in close to him. Without missing a beat, and still looking up at him, she molded herself to his body, winding both her arms around him in turn. Together they sighed in unison just before doing something they'd never done before.

They kissed.

Though they were filled with the Dark Side, driven by passion, ambition and hate, with brutality and unflinching cruelty their calling cards, in this intimate act, they were initially gentle with each other. It was their first time after all. His own soft lips pressed lightly, almost tentatively, against her supple and willing ones; just long enough for both of them to become familiar in this new way with one another. Soon their blood drove ever quicker and more forcibly through their hearts. Their lips remained locked and the heat grew between them all the while, his arms stealing around her as hers remained clutched to his frame. The initial gentleness gave way to passionate urgency in very quick time, as he opened his mouth to her just as she went to sweep her tongue along his lower lip, beckoning for permission to enter, permission that was already granted. In an instant, their tongues were dueling for supremacy, parrying to tease and feign, then encircling and entwining as the tease gave way to the lightning feel of closeness, of the sensual pleasure of flesh upon flesh.

With his mechanical hand tight around her waist and his other hand clamped to the back of her hairless head, Vader drove the kiss ever deeper. She obligingly melted into him, pressing her body into his as her hands plunged into his glorious hair; stroking and combing it and pulling at it in turn as she returned his ardent favours.

"My sweet Dark Lord, so lovely…" was the thought that ran through her head.

"Ahh, so loyal and strong, my bold Asajj…" was his.

The kiss finally ended and they disengaged their lips to take in deep breaths to recover. They remained in each others arms though, looking at one another intensely, both feeling the flame licks of passion draw close once more. Vader bent his head down to close in on her again, but Asajj staid him with a hand to his chest. There was something she had to do first, and without further ceremony, she placed her palms on either side of his face, to draw his head down to her level. She wanted to taste it finally; skim her lips over that tender flesh of her own making. She slowly raised her lips to his scar, her scar, and traced the line of it with her mouth, blowing tiny breaths across the puckered line of skin, teasing both herself and him, judging by the trembled breaths he puffed out at her neck, before darting out her tongue to lick all along the length of it. She thrilled to the sound of his gasp, followed by his soft moan in her ear; she'd wanted to do that for a long time. She placed a tender kiss on that fine brow of his, just as his arms stole around her, to pull her closer to him.

"More…I want more…" he whispered into her mouth, as she drew her head back slightly allowing him to skim his lips over hers.

He held her so tightly, that she found it a little difficult to breathe, but what did that matter to her as she felt his strapping body quiver, felt his strong heart thump rhythmically, between their closely pressed chests. It set her off, like a switch that had been flicked, as she claimed that sweet mouth of his, this time almost drunk with a need that required her to plunder him with her lips, teeth and tongue. She savaged his mouth and took fistfuls of his hair in her hands as if to take possession of him in this way. She must have hurt him, pulling on his hair so viciously, and biting on those succulent lips, but his cries were fuelled by passion and not pain as he pulled her up and against a cobble stone wall, before gloriously pressing himself to her again. They both moaned at the intense contact and she opened her eyes to see a Sith Lord whose eyes were dark with passion and yet, as he returned her gaze, his tremblingly tender whisper of her name sent shivers through her body in a way that touched her more than the frenzy could ever have done. She returned his look intently, all the while smoothing back his hair from his face and caressing his cheek lightly as she did so, as he continued to hold her slightly above him against the stone wall. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't think he did. He was still in love with a dead Jedi, she was sure of it. She sensed a flicker of a distant memory in him; His eyes were glazed over, and she picked up on a stray lament. He was still mourning for the lost Jedi, a Jedi that surely would have been devastated by the turn of events his former apprentice had helped to forge; the Jedi that became a Sith, whose heart still yearned for his good Master. Such was the contradictions and star-crossed passion in this one.

Oh but she enjoyed her times with him. The battle earlier was a prime example. This sensual being in her arms now had been all vengeance and fury just a short while ago. They had ambushed the rebel base, storming in with their lightsabres, primed for mayhem. They covered each others backs all the way, slashing and parrying as the rebels went down in the fight, as they uselessly tried to defend themselves with blasters. Bodies were thrown against equipment as they both combined their force waves to crush the rebels quite literally at times, reveling in the sound of snapping bone and the sight of torn flesh. In the ensuing chaos, there was a brief moment when they were separated by a falling beam from the roof above them. In the settling dust, she sought him out, to make sure he had not come to any harm, only to find him some distance away, with one of the rebels kneeling in front of him. He looked very much in command of the situation, towering over the young, clearly terrified soldier who pleaded for mercy, judging by his outstretched hands towards Vader. She felt nothing but contempt for the young rebel and she looked for a confirmatory expression of that same contempt in Vader's face. She saw his hard, unforgiving look of resolve. There would be no mercy given today, as Vader's blade swept from left to right quite suddenly, severing the rebel's head from his body instantly. Vader kicked away the head for good measure, as if its proximity to its body would have made any difference to the fact that the young man was well and truly dead, absolutely and irreversibly. Just as quickly, Vader leapt back to her side, parrying and deflecting blaster bolts as before. She realised with a pang, how she had missed the feel of that strong muscular back against her own. Somehow, she had come to mourn its absence.

She came back to the moment, her reflective journey so fleetingly brief that she didn't think he would have registered that she had been anywhere but right here with him just now. He couldn't have noticed, because he was looking sullenly off in the distance, lost in his own recollections she surmised. He had set her down again through the course of their mutual musings, because she came to realise that her feet were on the ground again. She let go of his face and stole her arms around him once more, her hands now pressed against his sturdy back. She liked the way he felt in her arms. He was solid and strong, and it felt comforting when he came back into the moment to lean into her and rest his chin on top of her head with a sigh. Physical proximity was something she'd almost forgotten; how lovely it was just to touch someone again, not just to kill. A deep sigh escaped from him again however and this time his sigh was of a more despondent nature, rather then a contented exhalation. She lifted her head to meet his eyes and saw that all the passion had been extinguished within them; they had taken on a more haunted look.

"I know Vader," she said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you know?" he asked softly, allowing the contact.

She placed a hand on his chest. "I know you still think of him."

He placed a hand lightly over her mouth. "Please, please don't mention his name. Not here."

She nodded slowly, as she wrapped her nimble fingers around his hand at her mouth, drew it away from her just enough to turn it palm upward, before drawing it to her lips again in a soft kiss.

"Alright…" And then her demeanor changed, and so did his as they sensed a change in the Force around them. They disentangled themselves from one another.

"The Emperor is here." Was all Vader said as she looked off towards the cobbled steps they had ascended earlier to get to the garden in which they now stood.

Sure enough, the familiar figure of the Supreme Leader came up those same steps. He was wrapped in the ample folds of his black cloak, his head covered by his hood, concealed for the most part, as if incognito, yet he was well and truly the Emperor, and no one else. With his voluminous robes it seemed as if he floated up the steps, like a dark apparition, such was the grace and fluidity of his movements.

Vader moved forward a few meters in his direction and went down on his knee. Asajj did the same, though she remained a slight distance behind and to the side of Vader. They bent their heads down as the Emperor came up the last step and he greeted them both with a sweeping gesture.

"I beg you to rise my dark ones, my victorious children."

"My Master, we did not expect you to come all the way here". Vader began as he went to rise from his position.

"Ahh, my young apprentice… Why would I not be here to rejoice in the crushing of the vile rebels? And here of all places, our most cherished monument? I came to pay homage and to see my children safe, as you both appear to be." He smiled at them both, though his face settled on Vader's for a long moment, and the moment stretched even longer as they both held one another's gaze to the point that Asajj herself began to grow uncomfortable. She coughed, to ease the tension.

"Ah, Lady Ventress, I am pleased to see you here." The Emperor chimed in as he dragged his eyes reluctantly back away from Vader to acknowledge Asajj personally. She merely nodded respectfully in response.

Lord Sidious felt an unease that surprised him. He expected to simply come to hail the victory and showcase the site to his triumphant servants, but now there was something else that vied for his attentions. There was conflict stirring within his young apprentice, conflict, Sidious assumed had been long forgotten, yet he could feel the rumblings of it again, and he wanted to study it. But for now, he smiled at his two dark servants and raised a hand to sweep over the view before them.

"Magnificent isn't it? The rebels are no more. They had no right to be here above all places." He turned to Vader and Ventress.

"These rebels are no match for you two. The Empire is secure as long as I have you both. All glory to the Empire." Both Vader and Ventress bowed before the Emperor in acknowledgement. He made a wave of his hand again before continuing.

"The enemy will keep coming, but for now, let us all take a turn about the grounds, shall we?" And with that, he bade them go forth before him, making to follow behind them as his eyes settled on the back of Vader's head. Vader felt those eyes fixed upon him, but he remained calm as he proceeded down the steps to the central courtyard below. One thing was certain though, Vader did not like his mental shields breached, not even by the Emperor himself.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note of thanks to Jen for her beta work on this, and indeed all my stuff. I forgot to acknowledge her in my previous chapter.

Part 2

That night, alone in his quarters, Vader was both troubled and unsettled. The probing thoughts the Emperor had set in his head earlier that day still disturbed him greatly. Vader did not like anyone trying to do that to him. Sidious was raking over very private thoughts and feelings he had no right to, as far as Vader was concerned, Master or not. The delicate trick of shielding his various mental compartments was a must, but it drained him, and sometimes his defences slipped, as they had done today.

There had only ever been one whom he relaxed his defences for and he too was the reason for Vader's current unease. Obi-Wan was gone yes, but he was not forgotten; no never that. Sometimes though, Vader wished for it all the same, for his own pity's sake, wished for release from his memories of him, only to retract the thought just as quickly. In the dead of night, Vader sometimes tortured himself with recollections. He still pined for the touch of those strong yet delicate fingers on his skin, the tickle of that golden beard against his face and the feel of those strong muscular arms holding him as he writhed in the throes of passion. The images of their times together and the conversations they shared, all these things drove him to distraction. Solemnly he stared out through the view port window, his gloved hand black as space itself pressed against the glass in front of his face. Today had brought back a great many things…

"Why have you not come to me? You said you would come to me." He whispered quietly in the dark. Vader had clung to the hope, as tightly as he had held onto Obi-Wan's still warm corpse that terrible afternoon four years ago. Even as the tremendous pain had exploded inside him, and he had shook with the Force of it, splintering the trees around him in his grief, Vader had had his hope right there. He thought that no being could just be simply snuffed out, there had to be some sort of spiritual residue. Sadly, time had passed with no hint of Obi-Wan's presence ever having manifested itself, save for in Vader's dreams of course. He was finally coming to the bitter realisation that it was in the end, just a beautiful lie from a dying man to his lover. The Force was cruel if it did not provide some sort of bridge from the dead to the living. Vader raked a hand through his hair despondently, as if Obi-Wan's promise could make the loss of him hurt any less; that was impossible. But Vader had clung to the words nonetheless, had induced himself into deep meditation sessions for hours and hours, on numerous occasions, in the vain hope that he could somehow reach Obi-Wan, but to no avail. Deep down, though he did not fully let it go, he whispered resignedly to the darkness.

"You are truly lost to me…after all…"

The words seemed to hang in the air for a time and then he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the earlier events of the day, and for that he was grateful. He thought back on the rebel ambush. It was both exhilarating and satisfying, purging the traitors, restoring the peace and fulfilling his duty; and he had his Asajj with him too, fighting at his side.

_Almost like Obi-Wan..._

This presented itself as a new complication. Ventress had changed over time and so had Vader. They were very much a team now, after so many years of vendetta and misunderstandings and being on opposite sides, they were now united against the rebellion, part of the Empire. After the ambush was over, the day had deepened in all its multifarious splendour. Taking Asajj to that gravesite had been all about showcasing the marvel of it, the energy of the place. He had felt her growing power, and it excited him that he could feel what was in her. He wanted her to explore this and become caught up in all this. He saw the woman finally, as well as the warrior, and he was drawn to her; her hands, her lips…

In the emerging heat of passion, his feelings for Obi-Wan rekindled as well, as fresh as ever, as though the passing years had not softened his absence at all. It was not too difficult to understand the reasons for this as Vader had not touched anyone intimately since the loss of Obi-Wan, and Asajj's caresses had brought back those memories so acutely. It was as though from that very first kiss, a scar had been split open again, and the blood seeped through warm and wet from the wound. There was both pleasure and pain from the combination of Obi-Wan in his head again, while Asajj was in his arms, both vying for his attentions. It was all he could do to shut himself off from the strange dichotomy this presented, and just give in to the passion, in and of itself. There were blessed minutes there for him, when he tuned out everything but the simple purity of physical sensation alone; the feel of her hot mouth against his own, her body pressed to his and her hands stroking his hair and face. His reactions to her ministrations confirmed all too well how lonely he truly was; how starved he had been for human contact. She had known it, but that knowledge somehow did not blight him in the slightest, for he sensed an answering loneliness within her as well. She also astutely understood about Obi-Wan, had even said so, and he was grateful when she respected his wishes to keep silent about it. The Emperor on the other hand, was very different and his phantom mental probing felt like an assault to Vader, a grave intrusion. He did not want the Emperor anywhere near his heart.

Vader rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and then looked across to his bed in the corner. It didn't appear to have much to recommend it in the way of providing a good night's rest. It was small and uninviting, probably hard as rock too, but he was on a ship, and there was no escape from standard issue accommodation on this vessel. The Emperor liked to keep himself "off-planet" much of the time, to keep his whereabouts as secret as possible, and so for the present time, Vader found himself on the same ship; by his Master's request. Just as Vader began to wonder about that fact and mourn for his much larger and softer bed back on Coruscant, his communicator's beep interrupted his thoughts.

"Lord Vader?" Sidious' voice sounded as commanding over the com-link as it did in person.

"Yes, My Lord?" Vader straightened up instinctually at the sound of the clipped and punctuated tone of his Master.

"I wish to speak to you about a certain matter. I will be in my quarters. I trust I will see you shortly?"

"I will be there in a few minutes."

"Very good, I will be waiting for you." And with that the Emperor terminated the link. Vader rubbed his chin ruefully for a moment, pondering on the lateness of the hour and wondering what could be so important that it couldn't wait till the next day, but he swept the questioning thoughts aside and readied himself for an audience with the Emperor.

A few minutes later, Vader was admitted to Lord Sidious' chamber to find the Sith Lord standing regal and immobile, gazing out at the blackness of space through the generously sized observation window. Indeed, the view port window was so large that it dominated one whole side of Sidious' chamber wall, making the Sith Master seem small and insignificant in front of it. Vader's eyes swept over the chamber's interior and he noted somewhat enviously that the Emperor's quarters were just a little more luxuriously appointed then his own. He brushed aside this petty feeling quickly, dismissing it as a symptom of undue tiredness, and walked towards his Master to greet him. The Emperor, sensing Vader's approach, turned away from the window to address him in turn. He raised his hands outwardly for a brief moment before bringing them together in a clasp.

"Ah, my young Sith apprentice, welcome." Vader bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"My apologies for the lateness of the hour, I will try not to keep you too long." Sidious gave him the smallest of smiles as he said this, making Vader speculate whether the Sith Lord had picked up on his thoughts earlier in his room. _The lateness of the hour…_ Vader set aside his suspicions however and tried to clear his mind as best he could. He simply gave Sidious a slight nod and prompted the Emperor to begin.

"My Lord, You wish to discuss something…"

"Ah yes…" The Emperor frowned slightly and looked hesitantly at Vader. His actions made Vader a little nervous, and again, his mind began to race ahead with theories as to what exactly this meeting was really about. Once more, Vader clamped down on this rising tide of feeling by focussing on his exhaustion instead, much more mundane, and more importantly, safe. The Emperor cleared his throat before going on.

"I hope you trust me, my young friend. There is a delicate matter I wish to discuss with you."

"My Master, of course, is it the rebels? Have you received new intelligence? Are they —?" Suddenly, Vader was all alertness again, but the Sith Master broke off Vader's questions with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand.

"No, nothing of that nature, after today, your efforts as well as those of the ever capable Lady Ventress will have them on the back foot for a while I trust." He smiled again this time, looking at Vader admiringly for a moment, before his face morphed back to a pensive, somewhat edgy expression.

"This is…this is something, more personal." Sidious said gravely.

"Personal?" Vader replied in a questioning manner, his raised eyebrows almost touching the fringe of hair that spilled over his forehead. The Emperor looked at Vader very intensely as he inhaled a deep breath of pure filtered air and exhaled slowly and measuredly.

"My dear Lord Vader, it is time." Vader met the Emperor's intense regard, with a curiosity of expression that was now tempered by wariness.

"What do you mean? Time for what..?"

"You must give him up." The Emperor said in a matter of fact, yet authoritative tone, as he looked steadily and resolutely at his apprentice before him. A puzzled look crossed Vader's features momentarily, as he struggled to understand his Master's meaning. Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask again as to the cryptic nature of Sidious' words, a flush began to creep into Vader's cheeks and his heart began to beat just that little bit faster, and it dawned on him who and what the Emperor was talking about. Vader looked into Sidious' eyes in a steely manner, but he was betrayed by his own lack of control, broadcasted by his slackened jaw, and his mouth hung open in slight shock at the Sith Master's words. He swallowed hard, he couldn't speak, and at the same time he tried desperately to not call into his mind's eye, anything, anything at all, that connected to Obi-Wan. He drew in a painful breath as he looked away from Sidious' advancing step, not looking up at all as he felt the older man's hand on his arm. The Supreme leader licked his lips slowly and deliberately, taking in Vader's unease at the raising of this most delicate subject.

"I do not wish to hurt you my friend. I have remained silent on this topic. But I feel that I must step in now, as your mentor. Is it not my duty to guide you where I think it is necessary?" he paused for a moment, watching the younger man with what looked almost like pity.

"And I do think it is necessary." Vader's eyes remained riveted to the floor, as he let out a slow audible breath.

"What would you have me do?" he asked in a faintly droid-like monotone voice.

"I will not have you pining away over a ghost." Lord Sidious winced at the words he was using and the intimate nature of the discussion, but he was Vader's counsel first and foremost, as he said. It was he who had put himself in that role the moment he'd tracked down the miserable young man gifted with so much Force potential, pulled him up, and molded him into the Sith apprentice he much admired and felt proud of standing with him today. And yet, there was much more work to be done still. Sidious continued on.

"Not even a ghost mind you… I know about the holocom you keep with you. You play it over and over, as though you can conjure him up again somehow. That is nothing but photons my boy…quantums of light…" A sharp intake of breath from Vader made Sidious stop for a moment, but only for a moment before he let loose one more stream of information.

"And I know about the meditation sessions as well."

"Enough!" Vader whispered back to him, turning his face back to Sidious very slowly and carefully. The shock on Vader's face was evident, as was the horror, tempered only slightly by embarrassment and anger rising in those blue eyes of his. Sidious looked apologetically back at him for such predatory curiosity, such forensic-like intrusion. He swallowed carefully as he saw the hurt in his apprentice's face, raw and exposed now as Vader's carefully cultivated defensive and calm demeanour crumbled before the Emperor's eyes. It seemed so useless suddenly to be so guarded. Vader took one step down away from Sidious, as though backing away from not only the Supreme Leader himself but the very subject at hand. Looking slightly down at him now, Sidious raised his hands in a supplicating manner before carrying on.

"He's gone. Your former Master is dead. Accept it!" The words sounded so final in Vader's ears, coming from the lips of his Emperor. How painful it still was just to hear it out loud. He dropped his head in his hands, feeling mentally and physically exhausted suddenly beyond endurance.

"Why are you saying this to me?" He asked miserably, looking up at Sidious like a beaten dog before his Master. "Do I not serve you to my utmost abilities? Have I not carried out every task that you have asked of me?" The Emperor heaved a sigh before responding with a series of nods.

"You have, my friend. I could not wish for better, and again I say, I do not bring these things up to hurt you, I want to help you." The older man bent forward a little as if to emphasise his words further.

"All your life, things have gotten in the way of your needs, your ambitions, and I have cleared the path for you. I have trained you, helped you realise your power, given you a life that has so much promise." Sidious stopped to let the words settle on Vader, before continuing.

"Am I not your shelter? Am I not your source of strength?" The Emperor punctuated each question with a pounding fist to his chest and a raised voice, but he softened quickly, stepping forward to place a hand on Vader's shoulder in an almost paternal gesture.

"Recall that it was I who brought you back, I who delivered you from hopelessness, those few years ago." Vader turned towards him then and nodded silently, but said nothing in return. Sidious had more to say and squeezing Vader's shoulder now, he whispered in his ear.

"I sense your struggle. Remember, the Sith are allowed their passions. Indulge them! Consort with whom you please. The Galaxy is yours my friend." He made a sweeping gesture with his hand as the other remained clamped on Vader's shoulder.

"You are still so young, I forget that sometimes…" The Emperor said rather wistfully.

"But, you are powerful…" He emphasised, clenching his fist and looking at Vader with that shining pride of his again, that glowing acceptance that Vader had come to expect from his Master. He unclenched his fist then and his expression took on a more reflective attitude. He skimmed his hand subtly down one side of Vader's hair in a considerate manner.

"…and you are beautiful." Vader stood utterly still taking in his words, his face unreadable for the moment, though the Emperor could tell that the young man was clearly unsettled by this conversation.

"…Such a formidable combination of traits in one individual." The elderly man whispered in a reverent tone, before raising his voice once more.

"Stop chasing the shadows of your past and live in the moment." Again, he pumped his fist for emphasis.

"There has never been a better time in the history of the Galaxy, to be a Sith." There was a zealous gleam in the Emperors eyes now; his passion stirred by talk of Sithdom. He put a hand over his own heart.

"I am its leader…" And then he put that same hand on Vader's forearm.

"…And you…You are my right hand." He applied pressure to his grip on Vader's arm as if to imbue his words with greater meaning through this physical touch.

"Let go of what once was, and look forward to your illustrious future." And with those last words, he released Vader's arm and said nothing more. He wanted to allow Vader time to let all he'd said to him to sink in.

Vader turned his back on Sidious and walked slowly over to the large window where he stopped. He bent his head down for a time before looking up and out at the black velvet fabric of space that the view port presented. Perfect blackness studded through with an infinite number of asterisks. The celestial canvas taunted him in its vastness, its immutability, and its silence; a perfect wall for his contemplation.

Obi-Wan was truly gone, he had left no tremor, no Force signature behind for Vader to home in on, never had it looked remotely promising. The Emperor was right, and at any rate all he did was confirm what Vader had come to realise as the truth anyway. His mouth closed tightly, and his normally full lips were two thin lines pursed together as he continued to stare blankly out the window. He sensed the closeness of Sidious again and turned to find the man standing next to him, also looking out into the infinite depths of space.

"We must not be enemies, you and I." The older man said quietly. Vader simply nodded in turn.

"You cannot be torn between your old life and the new," he added.

"I do understand, my Lord." Vader replied dully. Sidious looked across at Vader beseechingly, blankly licking his dry lips as he thought of a way to bring this discussion to its conclusion as delicately as he could. There was just one more thing that he felt needed to be covered and his skills of diplomacy were going to be utterly useless for what he was about to say next; and yet, there was nothing to do but to come right out and just say it, for Vader needed to be told.

"Do you not see my young friend? Do you not also realise, that he would not have you now, even were he to return to you somehow?" Something broke apart in Vader at that, Sidious could sense it. Though Vader continued to stare straight ahead of him, Sidious could see for himself how hard his words hit home as he watched the younger man's eyelids fall to half mast and his shoulders slump a little. He hoped that Vader would simply remain silent and let him finish what he had to say. It seemed he would do just that, as Vader's lips remained pressed together very tightly, reservedly, as he continued to just stand at the window beside him, unmoved. Sidious sighed softly and went on.

"Obi-Wan was a Jedi. He held to a different philosophy. You however, are now a Sith. You have embarked upon a different path, and there is no looking back. The Dark Side is your ally, and the ways of the Jedi are irrelevant to you, as should be anyone associated with it. You cannot live in both worlds. A Sith's mind must be clear, the ways of the Dark Side are your tenets now. Cast him aside. Take the next step on your path to true Sithdom." Vader closed his eyes and bowed his head at hearing those last words. He remained silent and still for a time, as Sidious stood by calm and passive. More minutes passed until finally Vader re-opened his eyes to look at Sidious with all the intensity and seriousness he could muster.

"Lord Sidious, I understand." The Emperor nodded slowly in conciliation. He reached out and placed both hands on Vader's shoulders.

"I am very proud of you, my young Sith Lord. You will become the greatest of all Siths someday." And with that he gave Vader's shoulders a final squeeze and let him go.

Vader bowed low. "If that is all, then with your permission, I will take my leave of you."

"Certainly, you may go." Vader turned to do so, but just as he was at the exit door to the chamber, Lord Sidious had a few last words to say to his young Sith apprentice.

"We part as allies, this night, with common purpose I hope." Vader turned and gazed at the elderly Sith from across the room.

"Of course, as you say, my Lord." He gave a quick nod of his head and turned back round and walked through the exit, leaving the Supreme Leader staring after him, not quite settled on the matter, but more pleased then he'd been before.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vader retired to his modest quarters as one with all the worries of the Galaxy upon his shoulders. He was profoundly shaken. He had never felt so emotionally naked and exposed in front of the Emperor; so thoroughly violated. But above all these things, and certainly despite his feelings of anger and alarm over what had transpired, his bone deep exhaustion won out. It was all he could do to kick off his boots and shake out of his clothes as quickly as he could without dropping to the floor, he was so tired. Without even pulling back the covers, he crawled onto his narrow bed, as if reaching out to it for his very salvation, let alone for some much needed rest. The bed had proved to be as hard as he'd imagined it to be, for it was very much like lying on top of capstone, but nonetheless, it would suffice. He waved his hand to kill the light overhead, and in the darkness, he lay in wait for blessed sleep to come.

The simplicity of drifting off to slumber was denied to him however, as he clutched futilely at the covers, wringing his fists into the fabric in frustration at being tired but unable to fall asleep, and truth be told more than a little anxious and anguished as he thought back on his meeting with Sidious. It just wouldn't leave him be. The Sith Lord had probed his mind deeply to get at his secrets. Of course the venerable Master had known of his fierce love for Obi-Wan, but Vader had thought he'd been so careful to conceal his continuing passion for him, his continuing place in his heart, despite all. He turned over on the bed so that he faced the ceiling, and in this position he tried to relax, tried to forget everything. He closed his eyes in the darkness once again and waited, he was so very tired…

The image of the Emperor plagued his thoughts still and cut through his drowsy state. Vader groaned in despair as he shifted again, this time onto his side, placing an arm around his pillow as he wedged the rest of it under his weary head. And then Asajj came into his thoughts and it was no surprise really. It was dark, he was in bed alone and her attentions from earlier in the day were hard to forget. She had awoken a fire within him. With that first kiss she had reminded him again that he was indeed a man as well as a Sith. He thought of her silken lips moving against his own, and her warm, wet tongue invading his mouth. It had been so easy to fall into her surprisingly strong arms, but then she was of the Force. The passion flared between them so easily, once they had begun, once they had touched for the first time. The rush of blood and the fire he felt was heady and addictive, and it had been so very long since Obi-Wan…

But wasn't her heart black? Had he not betrayed Obi-Wan the moment he accepted her touch? She had tortured his Master so cruelly and mercilessly on Jabiim, all that time ago back when Vader had still been a Padawan Learner. Now she tortured him in the loneliness of the dark with images of their recent intimacy and his guilty surrender to it. Those same hands that had hurt his Master long ago had felt so good on him earlier in the day; the way she used them to touch and stroke his face, her long elegant fingers raking through his hair, soothing and sweet. Those same hands, he reiterated to himself, the same person; deliverer of cruelty and deliverer of pleasure. He groaned in the dark and rubbed at his scar softly. She had paid homage to this scar like a priestess performing a sacrament. Her actions had a level of atonement to them that he could not deny. With reverence she had held his head between her hands, grace and deftness in her fingers, and then her velvet tongue along his skin, sending him into paroxysms of pleasure. He was beginning to grow warm and relaxed.

"Where has the Emperor sent you off to?" He whispered drowsily in the dark.

She was endlessly away on some assignment or other. At the hangar bay back on Korriban, as they prepared to leave, she had told him she would be off again for some weeks; she wasn't exactly sure how long. She never ventured as to the nature of her secretive mission, only saying that it was classified, even for him. He had snarled at that and she had chuckled at his response. They had parted awkwardly though, as the unsaid remained unsaid. At the end, when neither would speak anymore, they exchanged their goodbyes and he settled against the doorway to watch her as she walked away towards her speeder. She'd almost reached it when she stopped abruptly, turned and looked back at him. He straightened up and met her gaze, and they remained like that for a moment, simply staring at one another across the hangar bay, until finally her voice spoke to him inside his head.

"I will miss you Sweet Dark Lord."

"And I will miss you."

It all seemed so strange and surreal, but he felt the warmth of her smile even from the distance between them, as she climbed aboard the speeder and glanced once more in his direction until the cockpit dome closed over her and he could see her no more. He tracked the retreating point in the sky as her speeder flew up through the planet's atmosphere until it vanished, and she was gone.

A lump formed in his throat that caught him off guard. Lying in his bed now, he had one wish alone for her.

"Stay safe, my Lady, stay safe." And this time sleep finally took hold of him and didn't let him go for a while.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even in sleep it seemed that Vader would not derive any peace this night, as a strange dream had him tossing and turning on his bed. The covers and sheets were pulled out from their tucked positions as he twisted in the bedclothes and clutched at his pillow, mimicking actions that were, no doubt, from the dream itself. It seemed he was struggling against something…

At first the images were blurred, he could see nothing, and then he realised why this was so, as everything was covered in a thick mist. He walked alone, the path of leaves under him crunched with every foot fall. He had to be careful, visibility was poor and tangling vines and all sorts of diverse vegetation brushed against his face and body as he negotiated his way through. Even the trees themselves seemed to be reaching out to trap and snag him with their twisted branches, they felt so close and numerous. He slogged his way through valiantly, noticing after a while that the forest floor became more mud then fallen leaves, mushy and wet to the point that his feet began to sink in a little with each advancing step.

Quite suddenly he slipped, his feet gave way from under him and he fell into muddy water. The shock of the fall as well as the coldness of the water numbed his body and brain momentarily, but it passed quickly, and he looked around him to get his bearings. He had fallen into a small lake; though it was more mud then water, like a creamy dark soup. He looked for something to grab onto to pull himself free, but there was nothing; the vines and branches now suddenly inconveniently far away from him. He extended his arms out and tried in vain to pull himself through the thick syrupy water, to get to the bank and out. With each attempt, he found himself sunk even further below the mud and drawn away from the sandbank that suddenly seemed so far away, almost unreachable. How was this possible? He clamped down on his rising panic but he felt helpless. He could feel his chin touch the surface now, which meant he was sinking further. He couldn't understand why he was unable to lift himself out; he should have been able to, why couldn't he?

And then he saw someone on the bank looking at him and he called out to the stranger shrouded in mist.

"Help me, please help me!" The mist cleared and he saw. He saw the face of Obi-Wan looking back at him. His beautiful Obi-Wan had come for him. Obi-Wan didn't raise a hand though, but he spoke to him very clearly.

"I will not help you. I don't know you." And with that, Obi-Wan walked away and disappeared. Vader felt instantly gutted, he didn't understand, and he was sinking ever further.

"I have to get out, I have to find him, he doesn't realise it's me. Obi-Wan!" He struggled in the muddy water, the coldness seeping into his very bones now, tiring him and slowing him down. And then two people approached the bank, and he knew who these people were too. Asajj and the Emperor came forward. Asajj reached out for him with her hand, but Sidious batted it away almost immediately. He snarled at her.

"I, alone will help him." And in an instant, Vader felt himself being lifted by his shoulders, up and out of the swampy morass, only to be deposited roughly onto the bank. Struggling to catch his breath, he looked up, but Asajj and Sidious were gone. He got to his feet, tearing through the tangled vines and whipping past the branches as fast as he could, with no thought in his head but to find Obi-Wan, catch up with him, he couldn't have gotten far. He weaved in and out and through the verdant obstacles until, finally, he spied a figure just beyond. It had to be Obi-Wan. He called out to him.

"Obi-Wan!" Vader stopped and put his hands on his thighs and bent over slightly to catch his breath. He watched as the figure turned around and came just a little closer. It was Obi-Wan, Vader warmed at the sight of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Obi-Wan raised a hand to stay him, and he repeated his earlier words.

"I don't know you." Vader's face turned to a questioning frown.

"Obi-Wan?" And then Obi-Wan shattered him with five plainly said words.

"You are not my Anakin." And with that he turned and continued walking away, deeper into the forest. Vader went to charge after him, but he was stopped by a hand at his shoulder. He turned around to find the smiling face of Sidious looking back at him and shaking his head.

Vader jolted himself awake, wrapped in a tangle of sheets and covers, he sat up slowly, shaking and feeling very vulnerable and alone. Obi-Wan's face was in his head still, and Obi-Wan's words felt like they still echoed in his ear, it seemed so real. He rubbed his face with a trembling hand and before he knew it, the tears filled his eyes and spilled over. With his head in his hands, he gave himself over to the tears, and cried silently in the dark, wept for all that his sad life was, for Obi-Wan did not want him any more, not even in his dreams.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A silent figure stared out the window of his vast bedchamber breathing out slowly and audibly before rubbing his temples with his fingers in a deliberate manner. He looked down, then back up then stared back out the window again. He read those images as though he was watching the holonet news; the image of his young apprentice chasing after his Master in his dreams. That little twist at the end, where he featured as the only one left, the only one who was there for him, was a stroke of genius.

"You are mine, Lord Vader…and mine only."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The pilot guided her craft in towards the coast, swooping like a bird of prey as she arced low over the shoreline. Maintaining the ship's trajectory along the water at low altitude, she navigated her way around several rock formations that protruded from the water's depths; pointed cone like structures that took the full force of the wind and waves as evidenced by their severely pitted surfaces. Gazing idly through the frontal view port, the pilot watched the ocean waves roll on unwittingly towards the white shore of the beach, before being dashed to pieces under the gleaming rays of the twin moons suspended high in the night sky. Over and over, in a relentless and repetitive pattern, the resulting remnant streams pulled into the backward surge and collected up into the body of seawater, only to be deposited as breaking waves once more upon the fine crystalline sand. The beach itself was a wide band that divided the water from the mostly rocky elevated terrain that covered much of the continent on this side of the planet. Scanning along this dividing strand, the interplanetary visitor observed that every hundred metres or so, huge crumbled boulders lay strewn in disordered heaps and trails, as though some giant creature had thrown them haphazardly about. Overhead, the dramatically sharp-edged cliffs stood majestic and silent, as though oblivious to what lay below. The freshly exposed rock face was evidence however, of elemental forces at work; wind, water and gravity combining to change the rock scape continually, unendingly clawing at this limestone fortification. One day, these persistent forces would win, and all would be reduced to sand.

Lady Ventress' eyes travelled appreciatively over this topography as she swept up and over the rocky plateau now, leaving the wild ocean behind her. Something quite different caught her attention before long; something not hewn by Nature. She directed her ship towards the architectural splendour on the horizon; her true destination this visit. As she drew nearer, she marvelled at the structure perched on a particular section of craggy terrain, like a sentinel it stood, impressive in its size as well as construction. As she flew closer still, the edifice began to reveal more detail. It was a fortress of some kind, made up of many levels, tapering from the base of its structure in a concentric arrangement to a narrow towered peak. Each level was distinguished by its own walled balcony that encircled each storey of enclosed living and storage quarters that ran through the middle of the complex, much like an artery. Asajj thought it looked like a towering citadel, prominently positioned as it was, looking out to sea, with its pointed summit and black rock walls. It was both defensive and offensive.

At last, after many weeks, she was finally here, looking upon Metsuda with her own eyes; Lord Vader's castle stronghold. Far out beyond the Outer Rim, away from day to day Imperial concerns, Vader had made this fortress his sanctuary and second home. Naturally it befitted his rank and importance to the Empire, to have such a bastion, but first and for most it was a home; a gift from the Emperor himself. Asajj herself had no such longings for the trappings of palaces, or the gilded lifestyles of the powerful and prominent. At any rate, the Empire had stripped most of it away. On her many travels throughout the galaxy she saw that the pursuit of beauty and art was an indulgent and therefore unnecessary concern to the galaxy's ordinary citizens. This was a new pared-back era where there was neither time nor energy for beautiful things. And yet, Vader liked to have these trinkets and extravagances around him, as though making up for lost time. As a boy, he had been a slave with nothing, and then after, as a Jedi, he had lived in monastic moderation in the Temple, as possession was ultimately forbidden by the Code. She smiled to think of him in this new opulent way; a true Lord, among his finery, his creature comforts and his servants. And then there was the man himself, strong and beautiful…

She sighed. There was no time for such idle basking, she thought to herself; she had a ship to land. It was just at that moment that quite out of nowhere she was caught off guard by a familiar feeling. The distinct Force signature of one Lord Vader filtered its way into her awareness again, after so many weeks apart. She warmed to the familiar presence, and it felt as though his very fingers were somehow reaching out, to tentatively stroke at the edges of her mind, such a palpable sensation it was. She could not resist stroking back in turn as her mind welcomed him back like an old friend. Finally, they were Force-aware of one another again, and yet it did not nearly suffice, for she yearned to see him with her own eyes once more, in the flesh.

"The Force has truly tested me…" She spoke softly under her breath, as she spotted the hangar bay at ground level and made her descent. Guiding the ship through the entrance of the docking station, she deftly negotiated to an empty bay and landed the craft. Once she was cleared by the officer on duty, who recognised her immediately and processed her arrival quickly, another came along to escort her to the castle. She found all this formality in such a far-flung part of the galaxy rather amusing; it seemed Vader was one for strict protocol. The responsibilities of leadership had made him this way, and even before that, a regimented existence was everything no doubt, what with fighting in the clone wars years ago, military efficiency and procedure was hard to let go of once acquired, once assimilated.

She followed behind the escorting officer along a stone-cut corridor that had a semi-circled transparent roof made up of metal-framed glass panels overhead. Through it, she could see the main turret of the castle, and her mind wandered again to its Keeper. She hadn't even stepped inside the castle proper or laid eyes on him as yet, and already, in her mind's eye, Vader seemed more like a dark Prince in this sovereignly setting, then an Imperial Leader. She imagined him sequestered in his black tower, a shadowy mysterious character plucked from some ancient fairy tale like the stories told by typically old bent women to their wide-eyed impressionable youngling audiences. She mentally shook off her quaint, indulgent musings, looking to the sides of her now as she walked through the torch lit passageway behind her escort. With the moonlight streaming in from above, and the flickering flames of the torches combined, wraithlike, mutating shadows cast themselves over the back of the officer in front of her and along the stone walls to either side of them, giving the tunnelled walkway a labyrinthine quality. She smiled inwardly; she was beginning to like the feel of this place.

They soon reached the end, exiting through a massive steel doo, before walking along a decked bridge that led to a flight of steps. Still following on behind the escorting officer, they mounted this set of stairs and Asajj was surprised to realise that the path led directly to the main entrance of the building, which was not at ground level at all, as she had originally expected. As they ascended step by step, she looked up to the top balcony, high above her, drawn to it inexplicably, feeling an irresistible pull skywards that she did not understand until…

She saw him, in all his corporeal splendour, looking down at her from his lofty position. She could just make out his features, weakly illuminated by lamplight behind him. She kept climbing the steps, though her eyes were riveted upon him all the while. He leaned over a little further as she continued to stare at him, and resting his arms on the stone of the balcony wall, he gazed down at her and nodded his head once by way of acknowledgement and greeting.

"It has been too long…" His voice was but a whisper in her head, but the pang she felt from hearing it again surprised her, and she replied in unabashed honesty.

"I have missed you." She raised her arm towards him then in salutation, and he did the same in turn. They continued to gaze at one another; Vader from on high and Asajj from her vantage point below. No more words passed between them, and then the spell was broken as she dragged her eyes back down in front of her, taking the last few steps before finally being ushered in through the entrance and into the castle itself.

Once inside, the internal walls revealed a cornucopia of lavish furnishings, tapestries and rugs in resplendent colours and textures. The tiled floor was smooth and shiny, of a polished black stone. It had all the hallmarks of a proper palace, and yet, there were enough imperial types in amongst the general staff, milling about the place to remind her that this was still a base of operations. She took all of this in, looking about her as the officer continued to direct her through the castle, passing great columns with grooved markings etched into them and carved walls with murals and triptychs depicting battle scenes and other historic events. All these things she was curious to see in more detail, for she still had an appreciation for such things, but all of it and more they left in their wake as they came to an elevator door in one of the walls where the officer depressed a button and the door swung open. The officer directed her in and he followed after her, the door closing behind them with a swish. They stood in silence with the quiet hum of the elevator's ascent being the only sound that accompanied them. Seconds later they came to a slow stop and the door swished open at the top level. The officer turned to her and spoke at last.

"My Lady, we are here. Lord Vader is expecting you. I will leave you now."

"Thank you Officer."

And with that she stepped out and didn't look back as the door closed and the gentle hum of the elevator's descent to the lower levels was heard behind her. She took in the vast chamber before her; it was similar in décor to the rest of the castle, at least the parts of it she had already seen. Here, there was the same black stone tiled flooring with the odd thick-furred rug scattered about, and walls of carved black stone with several thickly girthed columns here and there supporting a vaulted ceiling. A dividing wall led to a bed chamber, but other than that, the main room itself was sparsely furnished. Lamps were strategically placed at corners and along walls, with one main fixture that hung from the ceiling and another that loomed over the modest velveteen couches near the computer console that was situated against one of the walls. The lamps were dimly lit, casting a soft glow through the main chamber while picking up the silvery threads of the gauzy shades that hung from the arched windows and main door that led out to the balcony beyond. A gentle breeze stirred the diaphanous material like the teasing flutter of a bride's veil as the gossamer partitions swayed ever so slightly and intermittently. Outside, the sky was a purple-black canvas, studded with the numerous twinkling constellations. The twin moons were on the wane, though substantial enough to illuminate the castle ramparts, and beyond that the gravel-like landscape stretched for miles, dotted with clumped and wind battered tussock.

Further still there was the wild ocean that she had flown across earlier; she could even hear the pounding of the waves from inside the room. She also realised she could hear voices, and that they were coming from outside. She took a step forward, craning her neck around an archway to investigate, without appearing too obvious. She cocked an eyebrow then, for standing there just outside, at a section of the balcony wall was Captain Strom, in deep conversation with Vader. This was Imperial business no doubt, judging by the look of it, no matter the lateness of the hour, such things couldn't wait, and Vader would not have it at any rate. She decided to remain where she was, standing unmoved by the archway, settled upon watching them undisturbed.

They stood together with their backs to the balcony wall, lamplight outside flickering uneven shadows across their features. Their heads were bent down together over a data pad that Strom held between them; Strom's thick brown hair flopping forward next to Vader's dark blond strands. They were a picture of concentration, as they scanned data and exchanged sporadic words. They were so utterly absorbing to watch, and in all honesty, she found it fascinating to observe the way Vader interacted with his senior officers. It was so different from the regulation troopers, whom he treated with an indifferent professionalism that was neither warm nor cold. Senior staff though, had to pass muster with Vader on many levels; they were required to prove themselves rigorously in order to attain his respect. If they failed, Vader could be hostile and unforgiving, but if they succeeded, Vader was benevolent and conciliatory, and Asajj judged that Strom appeared to be in the latter camp. She remained fixed on them a little while longer. They continued to scan and talk, occasionally looking upon one another, as if to confirm some agreed upon decision or strategy being discussed before fixing their eyes back down to look at the next bit of information Strom scrolled through.

She decided to make her presence known and striding forward, parted the wispy shades with her hands before walking out onto the balcony towards the two men. Upon her entrance two pairs of eyes looked up and greeted her; Strom's emerald green ones and Vader's violet blue ones. Though it could be said that Strom was pleasing to the eye in his own right, it was Vader who commanded all of her attention for the present. Even under the subdued light of the torches that were set into nooks in the walls, Vader's eyes burned with the intensity she remembered from Korriban and forgetting the presence of Captain Strom for a moment, she proceeded to discretely drink in the sight of Vader alone, but only for a moment. Having indulged herself for so short a time she quickly plastered a faint smile on her face and looked at them both with a professional detachment that was becoming for one who had such a reputation to consider as she did, as the Dark Lady Ventress.

"Captain Strom, isn't it? We meet again." She turned to face Strom fully, widening her smile just a smidgeon to appear a bit more cordial.

"Lady Ventress." Strom replied as he gave her a quick nod and a courteous smile of his own. Vader stepped in close to Asajj and briefly placed a hand on her arm before letting go and looking at them both.

"Ah, so you two have met before? No need for introductions then."

Asajj and Strom simply exchanged looks between them for a moment, nodded in the affirmative and then both looked back at Vader, who in turn simply smiled in the moonlight at the two of them. The awkwardness between them amused him for some reason; his two most capable, incapable of exchanging late night pleasantries in a charming, relaxed setting. Strom was no doubt still wired from his previous assignment and his mind most likely swimming with the next mission; Asajj, who had never been here before and with so much left unsaid from their most recent parting, was probably unsettled and perhaps expecting to be greeted by him alone. He had wished for this too from the very moment he detected her proximity and reached out for her through the Force, but imperial business couldn't wait, and truth be told, he disliked fobbing off his best officer in Lars Strom. Asajj's timing was excellent though, as their meeting had drawn close to its conclusion, and turning now to Strom, he had no need to say anything, as Strom knew this too and chimed in for him.

"Will that be all, my Lord?"

"For now, you may go Captain."

"Sir." The officer bowed slightly and put a hand over his breast in deference to his Leader, before putting away the data pad in a briefcase. Just as he was about to leave however, Vader put a hand on the man's shoulder, just a brief touch, perhaps even a reassuring squeeze, which Asajj found most unusual, and then Vader let him go.

"Good luck Captain." Strom gave Vader a final nodding glance before taking his leave and making for a side exit door. Vader's eyes trailed after him until he was gone and then he turned back to Asajj.

"I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes. He's most efficient." Vader said in a tone that matched the respect he felt with the words he had spoken.

"I thought you couldn't do without me." Asajj responded in a somewhat clipped manner.

Her tone was not lost on Vader as he came closer to her and passed a gloved hand down her cheek, his face almost trance-like; a mask of serenity. She welcomed the touch, though she did not lean her face into it. It was a fleeting momentary gesture and he let his hand fall away.

"My Dear Lady, you are something quite different altogether."

They studied each other in silence, regarding one another as if they were taking inventory. She took in his casual garb; he wore a black open-necked shirt over black pants tucked into long leather boots. A belt hung around his waist, slung low over his hips. She noted the omnipresent leather gauntlet concealing his cyborg limb; did he never take it off she wondered. His face looked a little strained, as if from tiredness, there were shadows under his eyes too, or perhaps this was only a trick of the light. His hair mesmerised her still. It was a lustrous mane in the moonlight and she wanted very much to run her fingers through it once again.

He in turn gazed upon her with a burning regard. He noted, really for the first time, that she suffered no adornments. There were no bracelets for her wrists, no jewelled rings for her fingers. Her smooth hairless head looked like alabaster, save for the warrior-like striped markings at her temples and cheeks. He had found them repulsive the very first time he'd ever laid eyes on her but now he found them rather fetching; fearsome, yet still feminine. Her large brown eyes were soft, yet compelling as they regarded him quietly; her full purple lips fascinating, reminiscent of wild exotic fruit he'd tasted once, on a distant world he couldn't bother to remember the name of. She stood poised, in control, contained within herself; dressed in simple yet elegant attire. A forest green tunic covered her from neck to toe, with boots of the softest synth-leather peaking out just slightly below the hem, and all of this concealed for the most part by her mahogany brown hooded cloak.

The moment lingered a little longer before Asajj finally looked away, walking over to the balcony wall to look out beyond the Fortress perimeter and take in the vista before her. She saw the familiar shapes of the pointed cone-like rock structures jutting out of the sea. They looked so small and faraway from here. Pointing a finger towards them she whispered.

"I was just there…I flew right past those things earlier." She felt a movement next to her and looking across to her right she was met with the smouldering eyes of Lord Vader. A soft sigh escaped from his lips.

"You are here at last." The timbre of his voice was soft yet rich, and so very different from moments before, in the company of Strom. It was deeper, quieter, yet more fervent in tone, and it made her feel a little excited.

"Yes." Was her only reply as the delicate sound of wood wind music drifted up just then from quarters below, to interrupt whatever else she might have cared to add at that moment. She let it wash over her for a bit, curious as to its presence here and indeed the player responsible for it. Music was the last thing she was expecting this evening. The composition was somewhat eerie, the tune lonely and mournful. It most certainly wasn't an uplifting melody and it began to cast its sombre veil over Asajj. It did however, to her reckoning, have a quality to it that invited contemplation and looking across at Vader, she realised the accuracy of that summation. He appeared lost in some thought of his own, turned away from her now so that she saw him only in profile. He looked out towards the sea with vacant eyes and a silent disposition.

"What is this music Vader?" She put a hand on his arm and he turned back to her, alerted more to her touch than her question.

"Ah, the servants, when their duties are done, they like to play such tunes for a while afterwards." He answered.

"And you allow the servants this?" She inquired, letting go of her purchase on his arm and absentmindedly running her hand now along a section of smooth stone capping that ran atop the wall they had congregated at. Vader looked at her in a bemused fashion and responded in kind.

"Why not allow it? It's a tradition they have here after all. They do their work well, so I let them indulge in their free time. What harm is there in that?" She raised an eyebrow in a curious fashion, but said nothing further. He went on.

"The instrument they play is made of a rare wood they tell me, and it's passed down through generations of family." He took on a more introspective visage again, his eyes glazed over somewhat, as though searching inwardly for something that could not be reached for in any practical or tangible way. He didn't drift too far though, and he placed a gentle hand over hers before continuing.

"I say let them play…" he looked down at their hands touching. He slowly slid his fingers up the inside of her sleeve ever so delicately, as far as the restrictive fabric would allow. He closed his hand briefly around her wrist, his eyes riveted to her smooth marble skin that was so warm to the touch before trailing his fingers back down to the top of her hand to trace lazy circles, all the while his eyes following the path dictated by his fingers.

"I find the music soothing…" He said quietly, lifting his eyes to hers, revealing the naked affection plainly evident within them. Asajj simply stared right back into those eyes, drawn to them like they were founts of knowledge that she could not do without. They continued to gaze like this at one another; a handsome pair atop the castle ramparts with the stars and moons as their background and the sweet music playing below. The lovely tableau was fleeting however as he let go of her hand entirely, and turned back to the wall, leaning over it a little to see down to levels below.

"Listen out for the second player." He said as he straightened back up again. He resumed his earlier position, looking out towards the ocean once more.

Soon enough the second instrument did indeed begin to play, just as Vader said it would. It started as a supplement, breaking in so gently at first, almost as though seeking permission from the first, so tentatively was the second sound introduced. As the melody progressed however, the accompaniment moved from courting favour, to reaching equal status. Note by note it played alongside the first, gathering in intensity until at last, it matched the first instrument in both pitch and volume. Then, a new verse began and the two instruments were like one, as together, their combined sound was richer, and yet, somehow even more haunting and lonely than before.

"It is beautiful." Asajj voiced in appreciation.

"They can play like that for hours, one begins and then the other joins in, and always, only two ever play together." Vader spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the muted atmosphere the music had conjured.

"…It sounds so sad though…melancholic but lovely all the same." Asajj intoned quietly.

"The Emperor calls it a dirge, this type of music." Vader sighed involuntarily as he said this. His soft sigh did not escape Asajj's keen ears, nor did the sight of his tensed shoulders and his pursed lips escape her keen eyes. The news of Sidious' visits here came as a surprise to Asajj, but what was more surprising or perhaps disturbing, was Vader's sudden unease at the mention of the Emperor. She recalled the face-off she witnessed between them back on Korriban. It had looked so much like a silent struggle had gone on between the Master and his Apprentice that day; she'd never seen anything like it before. She was only now beginning to wonder about this episode in the context of the strange vibe coming from Vader now. It made her aware suddenly, that perhaps, the Emperor's relationship with Vader was far more complex than she had previously imagined. From what she had seen in their company Vader was always so deferential to the Emperor, had something changed? For some reason this speculation about him brought a thrill to her, possibly because she had always winced at Vader's captive loyalty to Lord Sidious. Vader was a powerful man, a leader in his own right. She wanted Vader to rattle his chain more often, be less of the servant…

"The Emperor has been here?" She inquired in a neutral tone of voice.

"Yes, many times…He quite enjoys listening to them play when he is here…" Vader trailed off but Asajj could see that his face looked troubled. She raised an eyebrow and her lips parted in a questioning manner. She could almost see the mood of despondency that was descending upon him, let alone feel the waves of it through the Force. She reached out to him and took hold of his arm in concern.

"Something has happened between you two…" She began, but he cut her off with an unconvincing chuckle and a shake of his head, as he looked down at her.

"No, I'm not going to talk about the Emperor. It's late, and you must be tired." He took her hand off of his arm and pushed himself away from the wall in a casual manner. She opened her mouth in protest but he ignored her, or failed to see her reaction, as he'd already turned to walk back inside. He managed two strides, before she stopped him with a curled fist around his arm, forcing him to whirl back round to face her. They looked at one another for a long moment, her brown eyes gazing intensely into his blue ones, her lips parted as if about to speak, but not quite daring enough to actually do so. But speak she did at last and she came straight to the point.

"I have come, I am here, and I will not go." She drew closer to him and lifted up her hand to idly skim her gloved fingers along the length of his gauntlet covered arm. Her proximity was having an effect on him at last, as he began to draw deeper breaths into his lungs. His body remembered her touch and she was offering it, here and now for the taking. For this alone she looked so very appealing to him, but there were other reasons as well. Gazing into her eyes, he saw the open want and he felt like losing himself in those intense pools of reflected colour and light. He wanted to give in to her; she'd never seemed lovelier, having come all this way for him and him alone; how irresistible that was to him as a man. There had been no mission to carry out this time, no enemies that needed to be slain, and no blood that needed to be spilled. Their story was the ordinary story of billions of other beings; beings coming together with bodies, and perhaps souls, that needed to meet.

"Let us resume what we started back on Korriban." She whispered. She knew he wanted this, had felt it through the Force. As soon as she had arrived on the planet itself, aware of his presence again, she felt his loneliness and his longing; it mirrored her own. She'd vowed never to be involved, and yet involved she now was, but this was so different, this was Vader. She all but trembled with the strength of this need for him. He felt it too, as his need for her was equally strong. They both admitted that much to themselves.

"My bold Asajj…" He breathed, raising his flesh hand to caress her face. With his fingers, he made a sweep over her cheek and ran his thumb lightly below her eye. She in turn continued to run her hand along his forearm, while the other began to stroke his chest. Still standing up close to him, with her mouth centimetres from his own, her breath quickened slightly and he felt the warmth of it on his skin. She all but whispered her request.

"Let me have you…as you once let Obi-Wan have you." His eyes grew a little wild at the words she chose. Only a few short weeks ago, he had lamented for her touch, yet mentally recoiled from it at the same time; her touch that could and did once hurt Obi-Wan so many years ago. And now, with the single mention of his name, Vader recalled that dreadful meeting onboard the Emperor's ship and ruminated again upon the Emperor's command, that Obi-Wan was to be a forbidden memory to him. He began to grow angry at the memory.

_Something has happened between you two… Asajj, how did she know?_

She was here with him now, the Emperor was light years away, but that did not settle him and he directed his anxiety at her instead. He looked down at her hands, suddenly seeing them only as torturer's hands and the sight of them made him want to explode with rage. But he remained calm as he closed his eyes and reopened them again before pulling away fully from her touch. He couldn't bear those hands upon him just then, and he would not succumb to them. He couldn't bear the confused and questioning look on her face either. He walked away from her, turning his back on her completely as he distanced himself half a room away. He was a whirl of mixed emotions, troubled and angry, not focussed or strong as he should be. He groaned loudly and raised his head to the ceiling as if he could find some answers in the complex mosaics embedded in its vaulted space. He raked a hand through his hair in agitation while the other remained a closed fist by his side. He began to seeth now and his ire did not discriminate. Obi-Wan first and for most for dying on him, Asajj for wanting to take his place and with the baggage that already entailed, and the Emperor himself for his mind plays, his mentoring ways that were more about control rather than training.

"Vader…?" Her voice rang out from behind him, compelling him to turn around slowly and measuredly to face her. His permafrost stare took her aback somewhat as he walked back to her determinedly. He could see by the expression on her face that she was disturbed and puzzled at his turn. To her credit, she didn't retreat a centimetre as his angry steps carried him forward towards her. He stopped very close to her, staring her down for a moment before taking her hands roughly in his own and shaking them quite violently. As he did so, he spoke to her in a deliberating, yet disquieting tone of voice that belied his tempestuous actions.

"I remember how you hurt him, how you tortured him with these very hands I hold in mine here. How? How do I forget that?" His stabbing words pierced the air, punctuated with a confirmatory shake of her hands, still held tightly within his grip.

Asajj did not reply at all to this, instead she pulled her hands free from his grasp and backed away slightly. She remained silent and still as she pondered on this unexpected turn of events. They were well and truly past their differences concerning Kenobi, or so she thought. He seemed too fixated on a technicality; they had made a truce years ago, something else was afoot here. Her mention of Kenobi should not have set him off as it did. Where was her passionate dark Lord that she had left back on Korriban; of warrior caste, proud, merciless in battle, and scourge of the Galaxy? She was beginning to suspect the Emperor had something to do with this. Vader's mood had turned simply at the mention of him. What had he said to him? What had he done to Vader? In her own privacy and in her own time, she would speculate on the Emperor's hand in Vader's affairs, but for now she wanted to bring Vader back to her and her alone. She swallowed carefully, breaking in gently on the edgy silence between them.

"I cannot undo what has already been done. You know this already. But more importantly, I shouldn't have to. What I had to do back then was legitimate." Still maintaining a distance between them, she continued on.

"And…and you must understand this as well, I am still on the same side. It is you who has changed…you who crossed over. Remember that much my Lord Vader." She bit her lip as she looked at him a little cautiously; she was no fool, she understood him all too well on that front, how he could have launched himself at her if he wanted to. He remained silent and unmoved, expressing nothing, though he was listening, because his eyes were intent on her as she continued to speak.

"Why are you turning on me now?" She asked him directly.

"You had to bring up Obi-Wan, and I'm not…I can't…The Emperor…and you…" He was having difficulty with words at the moment. He looked pained, with his furrowed brow, his pursed lips, his head bent down as if in mourning.

"What about the Emperor...? What does he have to do with any of this?" She asked him, looking to him for some insight, though her words simply hung in the air, unanswered. His face was turned away from her and his head remained bent to the floor, committing to nothing. And then her face hardened a little, finding the silence too much to take all of a sudden and she sought more words to dispel the awkward hush. At that moment she didn't care which way it would go; whether a breakthrough of understanding would be reached or a war of words would ensue. She just hated this wordless emptiness between them. She let fly.

"Whatever it is, he must enjoy the power he has over you." Her voice had a bitter edge to it that she couldn't control, nor could she control taking things further as she kept on at him.

"The Emperor has you so captive…and you let him…you let him twist" She was interrupted then, getting a reaction at last, as he turned on her again, but this time with much more menace, walking right up to her and taking her throat in his gloved hand. He had done that once before, but this time she was a little afraid of what he might just do with that grip.

"Don't you say that, don't you even speak to me about him that way. You know nothing of the Emperor and what he has done for me. I wouldn't even be here without him." He all but spat out the words, and yet for all that he still looked remarkably vulnerable. Witnessing this display of his he reminded her of a wolf creature bearing its teeth in defence as well as attack, because it did not understand which situation it truly faced, and this made her feel very sad all of a sudden. She was not afraid of him anymore or even angry or distressed by him. Instead, there was only pity and a sense of emptiness that came with that feeling. She spoke in a despondent yet detached voice considering Vader's fingers were still held fast to her throat in a somewhat restrictive manner for normal speaking.

"You think everything revolves around you. One day, I will tell you the story of my life and all the misery it contained and perhaps we could compare notes, but today is not that day."

With her own fingers she proceeded to systematically pry open the grip he still had on her neck one finger at a time before steering his hand completely away from her, coolly and calmly. She then turned round and began to walk back into the chamber proper towards the elevator door. He must have realised what she was doing, because in two strides he was beside her and he grabbed at her arm, but she pulled it away out of his reach and retreated away from him.

"You think you are the only one with pain…" She said, shaking her head. He opened his mouth as if to speak but she raised her hand in a gesture that could only be interpreted as a firm no.

"You…you…" Now she was at a loss for words.

She mentally cursed herself for this display of weakness as she felt herself welling up with unwanted emotions. She began to feel very much like the Admiral abandoning his ship, all hope lost after reading the final damage report, making for the escape pod to flee the wreck. She regarded Vader solemnly for a moment as she bent her head to the side slightly.

"I thought you were strong." She whispered.

"I am strong." He replied, his eyes losing some of their fury as they took on a soft look to them that belied his own words. She pointed a finger to her temple in an exaggerated gesture and addressed him in her even tone.

"When you sort this out, let me know. I don't have the time or the inclination for putting up with your temper or the mess that is your mind." Having said her piece and with her heart pounding painfully in her chest, she made to go, turning on her heel in the direction of the elevator door, but Vader stopped her in her tracks with a single bellowing command.

"Stay!"

She turned around slowly and looked at him again, really looked at him. By the Force he was beautiful, so very beautiful; but he was complicated, too complicated. After the Emperor had brought them together, when the Republic had fallen, as she became more acquainted with him he seemed a sweet challenge to her. He was the powerful Force user; the likes of which the Galaxy had never known before. Then later, as they carried out missions together, as they fought alongside one another, the thought of joining with him grew irresistible in its appeal. But it was his Sithness that raised his stock with her, that was what she was ultimately drawn to, his propensity for the Dark Side. Images came into her mind's eye unbidden then to test her resolve; the way he had held her on Korriban, the way he had kissed her and asked for more. This too had some bearing on her attractions as well. He had stirred her blood like no one else. She became aware that still the music outside played on. It had been playing all this time; this melody that was so solemn, yet so lovely. Was it to be their song? Should it be? It was too sad, too elegiac in quality. It seemed to portend of doom, and yet she willed it to go on because sad or not, doom-laden or not, it was still utterly beautiful. She questioned herself then. Was this all really worth anything to her?

And then he said it again, softly this time.

"Stay…"

She drew in a deep breath and straightened up, as truthful desire within her, achingly honest, demanded that it be made known. She would give it voice, though she had no idea how it would be received. One thing she was certain of however, she was prepared to walk away from him if she had to. She licked her lips slowly and deliberately, watching him watch her do this and the tension in her eased slightly. His eyes held a pinch of hope in them, the anger in retreat for the moment. She swallowed carefully before opening her mouth to speak at last.

"I want Vader, do you understand me? I don't want Skywalker. He belonged to Kenobi." She bent her head down as though about to pray, and with her eyes closed, she intoned again for emphasis.

"I want Vader..." The last three words were uttered in a whisper that still managed to echo in the muted light of the chamber.

She looked up at him, wary of eye, yet with hope in her heart. She had never exposed herself so openly before and he was watching her with eyes that shone keenly in the lamplight. There was still a feral look to him. With his skin flushed and his nostrils flared, he had a tempered wildness to him, barely tamed. Something was different though, he actually looked reassured as well, or was she projecting her own feelings here?

"I am Vader…and I will always be Vader." He said resolutely, imbuing as much meaning into the words as he could muster. And, in the light, she seemed to relax a little to him, as though a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. He contemplated on what she had asked for, pondered it deeply. She, who after all this time, after everything that had happened, had come closest to understanding him. Looking at her now, he saw in her a woman with needs of her own, though he admired her fiercely self-protective streak as well, and respected her all the more for that. Those intelligent brown eyes continued to bore into his, but it was not judgement he saw in them any more, that had evaporated as quickly as had his own anger.

"Asajj…" He spoke her name with a tenderness and reverence that she had never heard in his voice before. She rewarded him with eyes that spoke to him of acceptance and growing warmth.

There was a time, not so long ago, when her mere glance would have impacted upon him like a blow to the face. Now he welcomed whatever glance she gave him, in truth, he had pined for it. His dreams of her had helped chase away the nightmare of Obi-Wan. Alone in the dark, too afraid to sleep perchance that the awful truth would again haunt him, her image alone consoled him; sometimes he even imagined he could feel her strong arms around him, as he yielded at last to sleep. The mind could be cruel, but it could also be consoling in what it conjured sometimes, and in essence, did it not serve to protect the being from anxiety and unrest? And Vader's mind was full of unrest, so naturally did he embrace the darkness, the despair of circumstance…

But Asajj was something tangible; in fact she was right here. As soon as he saw her walk through the archway earlier he had felt a charge race through him. She looked like a hunter returning to share the spills of prey, with that confident saunter of hers. All he had wanted to do right then was to take her in his arms, gaze into her eyes, and see his own reflection in them before claiming her mouth with his own. Why else had he asked her to come here? It should have been that simple.

"Come to me then." Her entreaty broke through his reverie. With nothing more than her mere words, she beckoned him. No outstretched arms, no womanly trappings, mind tricks or extravagant seductions, but it was an invitation all the same. He took a single step forward and as he did so she stretched her arms out towards him in a conciliatory move, and at the sight of that acknowledgement he rushed forward, and in an instant, they were in each others arms.

"Forgive me." He breathed as he trailed his lips over her exposed throat, the same column of flesh he had moments before, threatened to strangle. He relished the feel of her arms around him. He felt warm at last and oddly protected in her embrace as she tucked his head in closer to her neck and stroked his back with her other hand. She sighed in his ear at the feel of his full lips along her skin, as he nuzzled at her neck.

"When our paths first crossed, I despised you…" She whispered in his ear, as she plunged her hands into his hair and claimed purchase of that silky mane. With his lips still tracing a line down the column of her throat, he softly replied in turn.

"And I hated you." Her chuckle was somewhat muffled by the fact that her mouth was against his hair. She pulled his head up to hers so that she could look deep into his eyes, eyes that were already gloriously drunk with desire. They began to close in on each other and a single thought ran through her head.

_A kiss will fix this, a kiss will fix everything._

"You and I will atone for our past differences…" She whispered against his mouth just before their lips connected. With that preliminary touch, a switch was flicked, and they gave themselves over to their mutual attraction, kissing hungrily and relentlessly, as their hands sought each others' faces for purchase. They kissed like this for a time, simply relishing the feel of warm lips and the touch of caressing hands. Briefly, they stopped to breathe, and in that moment, Vader took the opportunity to pull Asajj in to him and embrace her tightly, as though he was afraid she would still leave him if he let go of her. She had no such inclination to do this, and she wound her arms around him in turn. They both sighed in unison as they pressed their bodies close.

"I want you." He voiced fervently. His words set her on fire.

"I'm here." She replied, her voice deep with conviction as her arms held him as tightly as his own held her. Asajj lifted her head up to him and he saw that her eyes were dark, the pupils huge though she still retained that warrior-like steel of gaze as he looked down upon her.

"My bold one…" He murmured softly just before they surrendered once more to frenzied kissing. And all the while the music continued to filter its way into the chamber, to serenade the dark couple. How curious that the musicians themselves must have been completely unaware that their music served their Dark Lord and Master in this way.

"We are truly comrades then...comrades in arms?" She asked him with a tempered breathlessness, breaking contact with his lips to speak. He pulled back a little to study her face more clearly, adjusting his eyes to the soft light of the room as well as her wonderful proximity. His blood stirred within him, it was almost dizzying. He had forgotten how glorious feeling and giving into desire could be again. He focused upon her eyes as he stroked her cheek tenderly, though his hand was a little unsteady. Suddenly, the promise of her, the reality of her in his arms overwhelmed him. The lust made his voice sound more edgy and husky as he replied.

"In every sense, Asajj, in every sense…" He slowly sank to his knees before her and took hold of her waist in a possessive manner, clutching at her hips briefly before stealing his arms completely around her. She in turn took his head in both her hands and caressed his face and hair. He looked up at her ardently and unabashedly, his face a picture of smouldering desire and utter surrender. The sight of him at her feet made her feel powerful, but as a woman feels powerful when she knows she is truly desired. It also made her want him so much more than she'd ever imagined. She meant to have him before the night was over and judging by his look, it would be so. She disentangled her fingers from his mane and took his face in her hands as she gazed into his eyes. Her wild, beautiful Dark Lord was driving her crazy with want, his full sensuous lips parted in an unspoken pledge. She knew he had something further to say. She began to tremble with both awe and anticipation as she traced her fingers over his lips, her heart pounding as she felt his warm breath escape from that luscious mouth. He had the most soulful eyes just then, just before he spoke his promise to her.

"I commend myself to you." Her fingers stopped at the sound of his words.

"As do I, to you, my Lord." She responded quietly, in a tone that suggested something altogether sacred, as though some holy order had been performed just then. They looked at one another heatedly and wondrously for a moment as they acknowledged this pledge of allegiance. Nothing more needed to be said then as she bent her head down to meet his upturned face and their lips met in a passionate kiss that all but spoke to a pact completed. And for some time, the two of them were no longer troubled by breathing.

…Minutes later.

They sighed with passion as they clawed at one another's bodies possessively. They somehow found themselves up against one of the pillars, or more accurately, Asajj had her back pressed to it as Vader leaned in to her, sandwiching her entirely as his onslaught on her mouth continued. He couldn't get enough of those purple lips of hers; intermittently breaking away from them to simply look at them before he was again so taken in by their spell that he had no choice but to re-capture them again and yet again. The air was filled with the sounds of rustling clothes and soft moans until Vader seized Asajj quite suddenly, pulling her away from the pillar and up against him. With one arm firmly coiled around her waist and the other clamped to the side of her head he made her look at him and what he saw in her face made almost all of the blood inside of him direct itself to where it would be needed most and very soon. He gulped in surrender to her wanton look, and simply motioned his head towards the direction of the bed chamber.

"What say you?" His voice was quiet, though laden with lust.

Her answer was lost in a flurry of activity, as they resumed pawing at each other incessantly and kissing frenetically, though somewhere along the way she must have assented because they eventually burst through the door to the bed chamber. Once inside they calmed somewhat, as Asajj couldn't help but direct her gaze to the room itself, temporarily. She approved of the large, tall four-posted bed in the centre of the chamber, with its ample cushions carelessly strewn atop the bedding and sheets and quilt of smoky burgundy. Vader slumbered well it seemed. It was a bed fit for a Dark Lord of the Sith with the large angled window situated at the head, letting in the starlight and the luminous rays of the twin moons. Looking out through this portal, Asajj saw that they had begun to dip below the horizon at last, their colour a deep yellow indicating their low position in the night sky.

He came up behind her then and stole his arms around her as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"My Captress." He whispered. She turned in his arms and he loosened his hold to allow her to unclasp her robe. She shrugged it free from her shoulders and using the Force, she waved a hand and the brown cloak sailed across the room before being deposited on a chair by the far wall. She then turned back to him and he offered her his gauntleted arm.

"Would you? I know you want to." He said knowingly, seeing the spark in her eyes.

"You have no idea." She smiled up at him seductively. She licked her lips in anticipation as she ran her fingers over the strapping and synth-leather for a moment, simply savouring the feel of it. She then slowly unfastened the buckles one at a time before carefully sliding the gauntlet from his arm to reveal the mechanical substitute. She took a few seconds to just study it, really look at it up close and she marvelled at its construction. He accommodated her fascination by moving it for her; closing his hand into a fist, and then opening it up again to splay his fingers so she could see the way it all worked. As he did so, she noted the way the electromotive drivers moved to make these actions possible. The drivers were concealed partially beneath the black-plated cladding that helped protect the bronze wiring as well as add reinforcement and strength to the limb. The dura-steel connections mimicked the veins and blood vessel networks and musculature of a real forearm, though the whirring sound the mechanical arm made as it moved did surprise her. In the quietness of the room it seemed very loud, though she loved it all the same. She took his metal fingers in her hand and drew them to her lips and he gave a soft gasp in response. This provided a thrill to her as she looked up into his eyes and he nodded his affirmation; those fingers had some feeling attached to them as well. How glorious, she thought to herself. She began to skim her own fingers lightly over the metal to its junction with flesh, and oh, the thrill of that too. The difference in texture of metal to skin was abundantly clear as her fingers traversed that juncture; the silky suppleness of flesh versus the hard smoothness of metal.

She released her hold on his mechanical arm and those metal fingers danced across her cheek for a moment before Vader grabbed at her hand to pull her towards the bed itself. Once there at the foot of the bed, they both tugged and pulled at each others remaining clothes zealously and impatiently, until all was revealed to them both. In the soft light cast by the waning moons Vader thought her body a revelation. Her limbs were perfection realised, her ample breasts soft mounds that begged to be touched. But it was her skin that took him by surprise, so white. No creature could be so white and still have blood pumping through their, and yet, here was such a being, corporeal and alive. She was a marble statue come to life. But no marble ever felt so warm and soft to his touch. He ran his hands delicately over her breasts, marvelling at the contours and valley in between, how they fascinated him.

She inturn was enamoured of his golden skin, with muscles that rippled beneath as he moved. He was perfectly proportioned, statuesque and beautiful from his dark honey coloured hair to the toes at his feet; surely there had never been a more handsome Sith. He was so warm too as he touched her now for the first time like this, so intimately. A sweep of his hand across her shoulder gave her such a charge that it made her light headed. Then his hands on her breasts undid her and she pounced on him, making him fall backwards on the bed, and seizing her chance she pushed him further into the soft burgundy quilt and draped her body over his. They both gasped and moaned deeply as he revelled in the crush of her breasts against him, and she in turn felt his cock hard against her stomach.

He offered his throat to her and she clamped her willing mouth to the tender flesh he proffered. She nibbled and sucked along the column of it before working her way up along his jaw, to trace her lips along a trajectory that led to his ear and up a little further to that delectable scar of his. She could not resist running her tongue down this damaged, yet wondrous flesh. All the while she thrilled to the sound of his precious moans of pleasure and delight as he held her tightly against him, his eyes closed, his skin gorgeously flushed. She stopped to look at him. He sensed her perusal and opened his own eyes and they both exchanged deeply impassioned looks, as Vader caressed her cheek and Asajj smoothed the hair from his face in a momentary calming gesture. They both trembled with need and anticipation, but they both quelled the rising tide of their mutual hunger for a little while, to simply be together like this, savour this moment that they'd never had before, had never imagined before. Asajj traced her fingers over Vader's lips and he gently kissed them in return.

"You are so lovely, my sweet Dark Lord…" She said quietly, teasing his mouth open slightly with her fingers, feeling her desire grow exponentially with each breath she took as she felt each puff of air that escaped his lips.

"And you are so beautiful, my alabaster Goddess…" And with that he pulled her head down to his and their lips met in a fierce kiss as their bodies began to move against one another, like the ebb and flow of the tide along the shore.

It was one for the philosophers to argue over, as to whether she had impaled herself upon him, or he had entered her, but it would suffice to say that the moment, as well as the act itself was mutually assured and desired. She was like ivory cream in his arms, and he was like dark honey in hers, both yielding to each others touches and needs as they rode each other to ecstasy. Was there screaming and gnashing of teeth at its culmination? One might note that gasps of pleasure and release were audible to puzzled residents some levels below, and that the bed itself was several times raised from the floor, as Force users are wont to release their feelings into their surroundings at moments of intensity.

The lovers settled in each others gentle embraces afterwards. There was contented bliss writ large upon her face for a little while, as she played absently with his hair, as his head rested upon the pillow of her breasts. He exhaled a shaky sigh though, and her expression changed when she felt the tell tale wetness of tears trailing down her neck and chest, but these tears were not her own. She tugged his head up to look him squarely in the face, with concern now dominating her features. She didn't say anything, though she touched her fingers to his cheeks to blot his trail of tears until he took her hand and placed a soft kiss to her palm.

"You have been the first since…" He never finished his sentence, because as he trailed off she gave him no time to go back to it, pulling his head down with both hands and pressing her lips to his in a gesture of understanding and comfort, so unlike her earlier passionate and sensuous kisses. She released his lips only in so far as they were now barely touching hers, just enough distance between them so that she could still speak.

"You have not betrayed your love for him." It was all she said, and would say, on the matter as he tucked his head into her neck and held her fiercely, while she placed her mouth against his hair and kissed it softly. They lay together like this for a while as finally, after many hours, the music outside suddenly stopped, and all was silent. The moons had disappeared from the sky at long last too, as both Vader and Ventress were cast in shadow now, and the stillness of the night weaved its way into both lovers' awareness. Asajj stirred, which roused Vader to attention. She could see his earnest eyes in the dark, questioning. She would never get enough of those eyes, his lovely face, the way it looked to her, now in the context of their shared intimacy. How precious he was, and yet, she felt uneasiness all of a sudden, as though it was dangerous to think like this, to get carried away like this.

"Stay with me tonight. Don't go." He whispered. He looked sleep deprived with his eyes drooped somewhat, his mouth open slightly, like he was groggy, but he was still lovely all the same. She stroked his face tenderly with one hand, the other she placed softly against his chest.

"I will not leave you." She promised as she took his face in her hands then and drew him close for a kiss. She didn't want to say no to him, so she didn't. He took her in his arms, and she settled against him, to sleep at last. And they did for a while and she stayed the entire night…

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hugs and much thanks to my beta queen Jen:-)

Because the Galaxy is Cruel: Part 4

"This will do nicely." His voice echoed softly through the vaulted space, as he stood looking around for a moment, leaving her to her own reverie for a spell. This cave high up on the mountain top was the perfect spot for the two of them to set up camp. It was a terrific vantage point from which to survey the land below and would serve as shelter as well. The entrance was wide, leading out to a flat ledge that served as a platform of sorts; in fact it looked very much like an altar of some kind. Vader suspected the cave was once used ceremonially, in fact there seemed to be evidence of worship throughout the place. Paintings on the walls featured images of beings timelessly frozen in regal states; if they had not been gods then perhaps they had been rulers of some kind. There were pots of ancient incense and oils tucked into various nooks, and pebbles on the floor were carefully arranged in patterns of lines and swirls like some kind of code. There was further evidence in the numerous mounds of wax all around the cave, positioned as candles would have been long ago, lit and melted down for holy purpose, but now almost buried under the dust of ages past. The platform just outside was covered in complex markings etched into the bare rock; ancient symbols he doubted anyone knew the meaning of anymore, least of all him. On top of all of that, the cave itself looked out over the entire coastal plain below. He thought back to his early teachings about civilisations and their rituals. The oracles always chose places high up away from the masses so they could be both inaccessible and mysterious to the average being while they passed down their religious judgments and decrees. For now, it would serve as their base camp while they prepared for tomorrow. Rebels in the abandoned city below needed to be hunted down and eliminated, but that was for tomorrow.

The sun was just dipping below the horizon and soon it would be dark. Already there was a biting chill to the air, reminding him that the nights on this planet were bitterly cold. His plans to build a fire as soon as possible retreated to the back of his mind as instead his thoughts turned back towards the woman still standing by the entrance. He looked to his companion surveying the vista below; Lady Ventress. She was unmoved still, her silhouette dark against the fading light. She might have been a goddess herself, he thought to himself, with her beauty, strength and commanding presence. He simply gazed at her for a moment; the one he called his Captress. She must have felt the heat of his gaze for she bowed her head, turned slightly askance and smiled, her back still turned toward him, as if indifferent. He advanced upon her, seizing her in his arms with a tender ferocity as she in turn molded into his embrace. It was all very natural to them even after weeks of separation, coming together like this again. She reveled in the feel of his hair spilling forward down one side of her neck and shoulders, caressing her skin, making her feel alive. As his hold tightened around her he realized he was just glad to hold her again.

"I have you now." He whispered into her ear.

"Only because I let you…" She replied, throwing her arm behind her to clasp his head closer to her own.

"Alone at last…" He breathed against her neck as his hands began to roam across her breasts.

"Ahhh…" was all she said as she turned in his embrace, grasped his shoulders with strong, capable hands and hooked her legs around his waist tightly, so that she was completely off the ground and plastered to him like a starfish to a coral.

"Wonderfully alone…" She murmured fervently as she pressed into him further, her tongue darting out to tease at his ear before her teeth clamped on the same spot for a small bite and then release.

He loved the feel of her against his body like this and as he raised his head to look up into her brown eyed loveliness she took hold of his head quite forcefully and pulled him into a fierce kiss that almost tore the air from his lungs. Moments went by, and though he was strong with the Force, his lust for her had a way of bringing him to his knees, and indeed he felt himself sink to the floor along with his companion. Now sprawled atop him, she inexplicably deepened the kiss as their bodies repositioned horizontally. Impossible, he thought to himself hazily, he knew not how, but it felt even more intense then before. And then there was reprieve as she pulled back slightly to nibble on the lips that she told him she adored. He let her have her fill of them as he breathed in her precious scent, enjoying the press of her body against his own as he ran his hands over her face, her neck and down her gorgeous frame, while she gently savaged his lips.

"I will have my way now." She said rather dramatically as she whipped off her cloak and spread it out next to them before they rolled on top of it as one and proceeded to take off only what was deemed necessary. Urgency was writ large on their faces and in their movements, as hands worked feverishly to undo and unfasten and then…Bliss. They moaned as her muscles clenched around his cock, hard from the moment he spotted her ship flying in over the horizon some twenty minutes ago. At last he was filling her again, moving within her once more, driving them both towards longed for release.

"What you do to me…" He gasped, as she rotated her hips and ground down on him with all her strength. He clutched desperately at those wonderfully treacherous hips, urging her on, each squeeze of his hand, each finger digging into her flesh an entreaty to ride him hard and fast into ecstasy. At least that's what his body was saying to hers. Looking down at his closed eyes, she smiled triumphantly; lusty thoughts in the dark away from him had been no substitute for the real thing. He was beneath her now, wonderfully real and gorgeous, thrusting in and out of her. She felt primal and in a way, victorious, as she moved to add a smart retort to his words.

"All too easy…" But she stuttered on her words. They were meant to come out playfully boastful, but the shakiness in her voice startled even her own ears. She was caught off guard by his eyes that suddenly opened to look into hers right at the moment she spoke. The expression within those blue depths was almost too much to behold, revealing such devotion and passion and something else that did not yet bear description. It brought things to a halt momentarily, as she looked away from the raw intensity of his gaze, but he took hold of her face gently and directed her lips down to his own. His response was a kiss that could only be described as reverent, even as their bodies were still so intimately engaged. His sweet mouth simply pressed lightly to hers in an act that was more about conveying the depth of his commitment to her then his lust. He wanted her to understand the level of his respect and esteem for her and that their bond was so much more than just this wonderful passion they shared. He felt her hand come up to caress his face just as he broke the kiss. She traced his lips with her fingers, his mouth mere millimetres from her own, so close to whisper softly into her open mouthed wonder.

"Did you think I didn't care?" Her purple lips began to quiver as she gazed down at him allowing his words to hang in the air. She was not ready to speak yet, but her eyes were already filling with an emotion that he thought perhaps she'd never really allowed herself to experience in too much depth before.

"Asajj…I wanted to tell you, just once…"

He pulled her in for another kiss, this time a deeper kiss, wet, slow, but much more passionate than before. And as it continued the lady did not protest too much. In fact she felt as though she was falling, really falling this time, into territory that scared her even as she kissed him back with everything that she had. Her heart should not be so open; the voice of reason kept chanting this in the back of her mind, and yet this man kissing her now, baring himself emotionally like this was no mere toy. She had seen him before like this, with his old Master, long ago. Now, here in the cave, she was regaled atop this remarkable man herself. This was Vader's hair in her hands now, silky soft through her fingers as she stroked his head, Vader's luscious mouth moving upon her own, his precious words still reverberating softly in her ear and his glorious cock still thrust up into her depths. She realised just how much she had come to adore the man as well as covet the Sith within. Of course, watching him fight was one of her great pleasures for there was little in her universe that could match the beauty of this blond assassin in action. The contrast between this belligerent side and his gentle one could not be starker though and increasingly, as time went on, this gentleness was directed in her favour and she loved this side of him all the more; she'd never really had such a thing before. Long ago there was only the affection between a Master and an apprentice, and then she'd lost that little she'd had. Now there was Vader in her life and in her embrace; Vader who could not be more beautiful to her than he was right at this moment and his words, deeply moving as well. What did that say about her?

She opened her eyes just as he pulled his lips away from hers and they looked at one another with pupils that were huge, dark and intoxicated with both lust and perhaps it was safer to simply use the word fondness for such beings, though a more appropriate word would have dawned on any observer. His chest heaved mightily as he breathed in deeply and she felt his cock twitch inside her again. His breath hitched then quickened when he in turn felt her clench around him in response; so much pleasure around him and above him as he gazed up into her face. Her eyes were soft, womanly, unraveled, even as he knew in the back of his mind that the lady would kill for him, would sink her twin blades into anything that even dared to be a threat to him, and he would do the same for her, crush them with all the dark force he could muster. It made him ache suddenly, for the beauty of her expression, for her loyalty, and for her lovely body he was deeply buried within. His hand went to cup her cheek tenderly; his fingers splayed against the dark markings on her face, as he looked into her eyes earnestly.

"Asajj…I care for you very much." There he said it again. Her hands were in his hair again, stroking his golden locks to stay the trembling that was beginning to spread through her entire body. He felt it too. Her beautiful lips beckoned tantalizingly closer to his own as she whispered back to him in the quiet of the cave.

"And I care for you, Vader…very deeply." Her fingers gently traced a path down the side of his face before coming to rest against his lips. She always did this when she was being emotional with him he now realised. He kissed each finger, one by one, desire driving him to touch her in every way possible; gratitude tempering his actions now that she had spoken at last, and spoken so sweetly.

"You are like no other…my sweet Sith." She followed up her words with delicate kisses to his eyes, his nose and his cheeks as his own hands went to hold her face tenderly.

"I don't want to be without you Asajj…" He whispered in the growing darkness of the cave. He could still look upon her lovely face though, for that there was still enough light to see.

"You won't be…" Her last breath was for him as her mouth descended upon his in a manner that brokered no more conversation. Their lips locked in passionate frenzy now, tenderness giving way to open slathered desire as they wrapped their limbs around each other and rolled about on her modest cloak atop the floor of the cave. The lovers' sighs and moans echoed in the cavernous space as bodies pressed closer and tongues entwined again and the pace of their rocking accelerated once more…

………………………………….

Meanwhile, a few light years away…

The dark figure sighed gravely and pulled away from the large window in his luxuriously appointed chamber. A clenched fist closed tightly over his mouth was the only outward sign that the man was disturbed somewhat, preoccupied with thoughts that led him to much anxiety. But, was it anxiety for the other, or for himself that he was trying to dispel? The answer eluded him for the moment.

"Vader…" The cloak garbed figure whispered.

"Vader, you are becoming distracted again…" The figure said out loud to no one for he was quite alone as he turned and stared out through his view port again.

"…and I don't like it. I don't like it at all." He snarled out, revealing teeth that had seen better days. Looking at himself in the window, the reflection did not lie and he was somewhat troubled by that. Normally such a thing would not have bothered him at all; it never had in the past. What did a powerful Sith Lord such as himself have any need for flashy white teeth or the good looks that brought others undone for that matter? That seemed so important to everyone else; plebeians, all of them. Heaving a sigh regardless of that fact, his thoughts turned back to Vader. He'd seen the way others looked at him from time to time. Had he not had that look pass across his own face a few times when he fixed his eyes upon his apprentice?

"I have given that boy everything..." Sidious whispered to himself.

"…a home, responsibility, purpose…" He looked into his own reflection once more. For some reason, tonight it kept taunting him, niggling at him, the sight of his own withered flesh contrasted against his immense power. He forgot his apprentice for the moment.

He rubbed his hands together as a way of trying to clear his mind, but instead it only served to highlight the fact that they felt rather dry. He pulled back the sleeve of his cloak to reveal the pasty, wrinkled skin of one who had aged prematurely, been scarred by his own Force-lightning. He pinched the skin at his wrist and watched rather forlornly, as very slowly, the skin retreated back into its normal position.

"I am old…but what of it?" He said to himself pensively.

He bent closer to the window to look at his face more in depth. He pulled back the hood of his cloak just enough to expose the craggy features that were his face. He touched his fingers to the pliant skin; the damage had not been as severe as it could have been. He could still pull back his lips to smile, laugh, snarl or retract them tightly as the need or inclination arose. He thought he had become detached from his old senatorial persona long ago. What need did he now have for suave aesthetics? When he shed his colourful, bombastic robes for the monastic simplicity of black garb, the transition was for keeps, along with his appearance. There had been no more need for a congenial face just as there was no need anymore for charm and diplomacy, simply iron-fisted and absolute rule.

"I am the Emperor of an entire Galaxy." He uttered quietly.

The dark side of the Force coursed through him and its power was so much more than this corporeal flesh. He could be emaciated bones and skin and still have immense power, because he was of the Force. He was the Master and no one stood in his way. He smiled at his reflection in the dark.

"I am all powerful." He said resolutely to himself.

And yet, something did tug at this assurance, lessened that conviction somewhat. A different face came into view to fill his vision, belonging to one who was both valuable to him and the bane of his existence at the same time; Vader. The young Sith Lord, Sidious had turned into a powerful figure in his own right. Here was a creature young, beautiful and talented, and under Sidious' influence and tutelage, as his apprentice, his to mould to whatever end and completely enslaved to him in almost every way.

Almost…

Vader's power was impressive and Lord Sidious was enthused with it. Even back during the Republican Era, when the young man had still been a Jedi and he had still been Supreme Chancellor, the abilities had called to him like a siren song. He'd always hoped for the moment when their destinies merged, he'd carefully arranged and shaped things for years to make it so. A lot had occurred since the fall of the Republic and the Jedi and now Lord Sidious had for himself a powerful ally in Vader. There was much pride in this, an almost creator's pride in his shaping of Lord Vader as his right hand and loyal servant. He was all these things to Sidious, except the one thing that Sidious now felt he lacked; a true companion. Sidious had never needed for anything like that before, had not understood or realised till now, that he wanted Vader all to himself. Of course, he was still a confidant of sorts. Vader was always on hand to listen to his complaints about rebellions, insubordination and the gravity of his tasks to maintain hold over the galaxy. In addition, they had plotted together many times and the young man was tireless in his efforts to carry out his commands and duties on top of that. Vader was also at his side for the Emperor's triumphant speeches, at his knee for lessons and instructions on the ways of the Force too, but there was something in the boy that also placed him at arms length despite all this and Sidious didn't like it. The young Sith railed against the older Sith in his head, he still craved autonomy, and judging by the waves of what he had felt earlier, his apprentice still craved for other things too. The Ventress woman had her uses but she was becoming a problem and Sidious wanted his Vader to be focused…

Lord Sidious sighed wearily as he thought about the lateness of the hour. He should retire soon, but his thoughts drifted back to Lady Ventress for a moment and then quite suddenly, a powerful bolt of jealousy struck him as she crossed his mind again and it unsettled the elder Sith greatly. He hadn't expected this feeling at all. He walked back to his desk and dropped heavily into his chair. He placed his head on the desk wearily and closed his eyes against the gloomy emptiness of the chamber. Though he was surrounded by all manner of tasteful décor and furnishings, it meant nothing to him as he settled against the desk to try to catch up on some rest. The desk and chair were just as good as his bed and he simply didn't feel like leaving his post, as it were. As the Emperor, he'd become accustomed to remaining at the ready and truth be told, he felt the most comfortable seated at his place of authority. Thoughts of Ventress led him back to Vader again. Vader would not be reporting to him tonight, that was a given. Again there was a vestige of jealousy that bit into him, but this time Sidious reasoned internally that it was just insomnia making him feel edgy tonight. He wasn't lonely or unsettled, he simply couldn't sleep and this was irritating to him. Even a Sith Lord can second guess himself though; especially when he sits alone in the dark, lamenting for things he cannot have…

Had he drifted off for a moment? He raised his head slowly and looked up and around again. There was no handsome face to chase away the long hours without sleep, just as there was no promise of the touch of a well-muscled arm across his bent shoulders to sooth his utter exhaustion either. He closed his eyes again and dropped his head to the desk once more. He thought of the Force this time, the purity and strength of it, how it was never meant to be philosophised into darkness versus light. It was simply there to be harnessed, reward the strongest, the most ambitious. He drew the self satisfaction of his past and present triumphs like a blanket around himself and he began to relax, his eyes were closing of their own accord this time; as ever, the Force was his ally, he could lack for nothing else.

A strange and wonderful dream awaited him in his unconscious state. In his slumber the elderly Sith did smile as his eyelids began to twitch in deep REM sleep…

"The hope of Future's promise…" He whispered drowsily, just as the dream began to unfold like a flower before him…

…Vader stood next to Sidious, his head bent down in sorrow. Sidious had seen this demeanor before. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that someone else's blood was all over the young man. He had not been injured, but someone else had been and Sidious knew exactly who it was before Vader even uttered the name. All Vader did was murmur dull, unintelligible words over and over softly to himself as he looked out at the blackness of space. Sidious put out a hand to the forlorn man and clasped his shoulder in a placating manner.

"A terrible loss my friend…terrible loss…" He said quietly.

"Dead…why does everybody die…?" Vader whimpered brokenly just as his legs gave out under him and he sank to his knees. He dropped his head into his hands, still bloody from staunching the flow of numerous wounds that didn't stop her passing from this world. His hair also speckled with flecks of hemoglobin, looked strangely beautiful, as the blood had dried among the strands to look like macabre shards of ruby crystal. Sidious went to stroke it, just as a small almost inaudible whisper emanated from the distraught young man. Sidious all but strained to hear it.

"Help me…please…help me." It was a plea that was almost drowned out by a desperate moan.

Sidious bit his lip for he could hardly contain himself, but he made his face a solemn mask as he bent down carefully to look deep into the eyes of his apprentice. He took hold of the younger man's chin and raised his face up to meet his own eyes.

"Did I not promise that I would take care of you?" Sidious asked of Vader, seeing the beautiful face of the younger man still pained by loss but nodding once before dropping his head down again. But the older man didn't let Vader go as he kept his hand to his chin and made Vader look up into his eyes again.

"I am all you will need from now on, my young apprentice." Sidious said to the man before him. Vader simply nodded again and then after a moment of silence he answered his Master.

"My Lord, you are all I have. The only one…" He couldn't say anymore and Sidious dropped his hand from the man's chin and put his hand to the blonde head again. This time, it was a soothing gesture, infused with as much convincing sincerity as Sidious could muster, though deep down he was practically singing with relief. His touch changed as the hand began to stroke the head of the grieving Lord Vader who began to relax into it somewhat. And then, Vader looked up with his tear filled eyes to his Emperor and the older man smiled down at him.

"I want to be like you, Master." Sidious' smile widened at hearing those words from the young man's lips. He took hold of Vader's face with both hands and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I will fill your heart with such hate and ambition that you will never need for anything else, my friend." Lord Sidious then let his hands drop from Vader's face to the man's shoulders as he raised himself up encouraging Vader to do the same. They both stood up together. Two Sith Lords, one the Master, the other, his devoted apprentice, reminded once again that his Lord Sidious was his one constant, his one source of strength and counsel…

"As it should be, my young friend…" Sidious spoke out in his sleep.

"I will always be there Vader, always…" They were his last fleeting words before the trance like state of his dream evaporated and Lord Sidious abruptly woke up. Somewhat groggily, he raised his head and looked about him, still somewhat fuzzily, though he felt a wonderful euphoria within him. The room was still dark, empty and he was still alone, but he felt a delicious thrill run through him as he let those images settle into his memories. The Dark Side was all knowing; such an ally. He smiled to himself. He had caught Vader once and his quarry was for keeps. Now he knew with better clarity that Lord Vader was still his, would always be his...

Meanwhile, in a place somewhere uncharted, its existence debated by both philosophers and astronomers alike, a place the Jedi once called The Nether World…

A once lost soul emerged and a Jedi Master and Knight became fully sentient once again. Who was this being reborn? Obi-Wan Kenobi, humble servant of the Force, once a Master to an Anakin Skywalker, back from the brink of oblivion at last to look upon all that had transpired in his absence. And the crushing despair that awaited him was mourned in anticipation by others who were already in full knowledge of the facts that he would soon come to know himself. But for a precious moment, he was as if just a new born, taking his first breath, getting his bearings. He had been dead and now he just…was.

His first thoughts were for Anakin…Beautiful Anakin…

He had the gift of a moment's peace and innocence; perhaps wonder as well at his own self-realisation, before the images began to come to him unannounced. Scenes and visions began to assail him, some too quickly for him to assimilate; all of it shocking and disturbing. A Funeral pyre, a mechanical fist pounding against the trunk of a tree repeatedly, a solitary figure cloaked in darkest green, head raised to the heavens before a roar of pain and the splintering of trees made a sound so deafening, that even in his non corporeal state, Obi-Wan could almost feel the pain of it in his ears. And then the falling of his Jedi brethren assaulted him, rocked him until the ultimate crushing realisation came unbidden to him, without warning, the one he'd never have suspected of such cruelty.

His beloved Anakin had turned to the Dark Side.

And so he had been his first thought; his Anakin…and it had led to these horrible things. And the scenes rolled on for Obi-Wan, unending as he saw other dark deeds by which his former apprentice came to define himself.

"Oh Anakin, what have you become?" Obi-Wan watched in disbelieving despair as the man that he had loved above all others kneeled before a black cloaked figure and pledged himself to the Dark Side.

"Who…Who is Vader?" Obi-Wan choked on his suspicions. He knew what true despair was. It was better to be dead, ignorant and dead.

And then he heard the words of his dear one, a plea to the same black cloaked figure of evil.

"Help me…please...help me."

That just broke his non corporeal heart.

"Anakin, no…" A desperate moan escaped him. How was this all possible? The Force could not have allowed this. The world of knowing was cruel in the extreme, but he knew it all now, by Force he knew and he was sentient and there had to be a reason…

To be cont…


End file.
